Haven
by R. Z. Tejada
Summary: Lucton School, Inglaterra, 2011- Haven es una chica con oscuros secretos, y Sterling es un chico dispuesto a enseñarle todo un mundo lleno de Inmortales (descendientes de ángeles). Allí aprenderá en quien confiar y en quien temer.
1. Prologue

**Una vez, un amigo me dijo:**

_"Nadie es eterno: ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie. Algún día nosotros -o alguien más- tendrá que aceptar alguna perdida. Pero el cariño que sientes por una persona puede durar para siempre. Sientes que esa persona nunca se ha ido. Y nunca se ira"_

* * *

**Prólogo**

El motivo por el cual asistía a un internado, la pesadilla de todo adolescente, es porque a causa de una depresión, empecé a tomar drogas y la única manera en la que mi madre pensó que podría ayudarme fue inscribiéndose en aquel horrible lugar. Según su perspectiva esto fue positivo, pero en mi opinión, aquello cambio mi vida para siempre.

Para ese entonces no era la misma Haven que hace varios años. No quedaba ningún rastro de alegría y diversión en mí. Ya no cantaba como antes ni hacia chistes a mis amigos y mi madre. La verdad, es que si mal no recuerdo, en ese tiempo ni siquiera tenía amigos.

Sé que estoy siendo muy enigmática con mi pasado. Pero es que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para describir qué fue lo que realmente pasó en mi vida.

Mi nombre es Haven Wilson, y fui una chica que a los diecisiete años había perdido cualquier rastro de esperanza que la vida pudo darme.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo uno: *Inicio y Fin_**

_"Querido Sterling:_

_Cuando dejé de creer en al amor, y pensé que nunca mas tocaría en las puertas de mi corazón…"_

**_Ocurra lo que ocurra, aun en el día más borrascoso, las horas y el tiempo pasan. –Shakespeare._**

* * *

_10 de agosto del 2011, 6:30 A.m._

Lunes, lunes, lunes... Cuanto los odiaba. Era el inicio de un nuevo año escolar en Lucton School. Un internado ubicado en Inglaterra, Hertfordshire, sobre el valle de River.

Mi madre era soltera. Me tuvo a los dieciséis, y no fue fácil para ella mantenerme mientras estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo. Ahora tiene treinta y hace cuatro años que esta comprometida con John. Un futbolista británico... famoso y súper hot.

Vivimos en Oxford, un lugar total y completamente hermoso. Nunca me cansaba de mirar el entorno, para mi todo seguía siendo nuevo como el primer día en que me mude a aquel lugar.

Me levanto de la cama y hago mi desayuno como todos los días. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina comiendo varias tostadas cuando escucho unos pasos descender de la escalera.

- Buenos días, cielo.- saluda mi madre a mis espaldas. La miro sobre mi hombro para dedicarle una rápida sonrisa y luego vuelvo a mi desayuno. Tenía puesta su pijama verde oliva que dejaba ver la gran "pelota" en la que se había convertido su vientre a causa del embarazo. Tiene seis meses y por ahora todo iba bien. Ningunas nauseas, hinchazones de pies, ni mareos. - ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-

- Estoy nerviosa.-

Ella ríe y va hacia la encimera para coger una caja de galletas. - Siempre he dicho que...-

- Lo sé.- La interrumpo.

Ella me contempla por unos minutos antes de sentarse a mi lado. Me mira con ojos entrecerrados y luego desvió la vista hasta sus manos entrelazadas. La fortaleza no era uno de sus valores lo cual la hacia dudar muy a menudo. Siempre se sentía insegura y se preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien la manera en que me educaba.

- Eres muy talentosa.-

- Aja.- pongo los ojos en blanco sabiendo que por ahí venía aquel discurso en el que decía que era una niña muy especial, una flor... bla, bla, bla.

- Lo digo en serio, Haven. Eres una flor preciosa la cual me gustaría ver crecer. Lo que pasa es que estas enterrada en tu capullo y no quieres salir por ti misma. Pero ya lo veras, tarde o temprano saldrás y te darás cuenta de lo importante que eres.- nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos la cual pensaba en una respuesta decente para no herirla y enojarme con ella como siempre habían terminado nuestras peleas.

Ella hacia su propio desayuno cuando por fin decidí hablar: - Puede ser que pase. - hice una pausa y ella me observa sobre su hombro. Le lanzo una corta mirada y me encojo de hombros haciéndole creer que no me importaba - Pero puede ser que no. - me paro de la silla dejando los trastes en la mesa. Me dirigía hacia las escaleras dispuesta a subir a mi habitación cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura y me hicieron dar media vuelta.

- ¡Haven! - grita John cerca de mi oído en tono alegre. Hice una mueca. Me agarra la cara con ambas manos y rosa sus labios contra los míos.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso. - dije forcejando contra sus manos. Mi mamá explota de la risa como hacía cada vez que el y yo peleábamos, porque (por alguna extraña razón) eso la hacía pensar en los muñequitos animados de la tele. - Sabes que odio que me beses en la boca.-

- Bueno... podemos hacer una tregua. - me cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar enojada. - Dejo de besarte si prometes no humillarme delante de las personas llamándome Johnny Popote. -

Esbozo una gran sonrisa - Pero es un nombre muy lindo. Johnny Po... ¡Ahh! - al ver que se abalanzaba hacía mi, corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia las escaleras para evitar que me vuelva a besar. Entro a mi habitación e inmediatamente empiezo a cambiarme de ropa. Jeans oscuros, camisa de cuadros negros y blancos, y tenis converse. Reviso mis maletas por si acaso no dejaba nada esencial. Y descubrí que sí: Mis libros.

- ¡Estoy lista! - grito mientras bajaba al garaje.

- ¡Dame diez minutos! - dice mi madre.

Esbozo una sonrisa y me recuesto en el auto.

"¿Serian en realidad diez minutos?" Reí. ¡Madres!

Salgo hacia el exterior y me paro frente a la casa mirando el balcón de mi habitación. Suspiro. Otro año alejada de casa.

Eso era lo peor de todo.

Elise trataba de convencerme de que este semestre iba a ser el mejor de todos. Y en lo único que podía pensar era si en verdad sería el mejor de todos... o el peor. Sacudo la cabeza queriendo sacar aquel pensamiento. Tenía que ser positiva... O por lo menos intentarlo.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando con qué distraerme, pero todo era lo mismo de siempre. Nada había cambiado. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de risas, lágrimas, caras de miedo e incluso de horror. No era necesario, (para mi) observar mi entorno.

- No veo ningún rostro nuevo por aquí. - Volteo la cara hacia mi madre y le sonrío mientras muevo una de mis piernas, nerviosa.

Me doy cuenta de que esta miraba fijamente mi rostro con ojos brillantes. Miro hacia ambos lados detrás de mí tratando de buscar a otra persona a la que haya estado mirando que no sea yo. Pero no había nadie a excepción de la recepcionista. Y claro, la recepcionista no es tan importante para mi mamá como para hacerla llorar.

- Has crecido tan rápido... - "¡Ay, no!" Pienso. "Allá vamos otra vez." - Recuerdo, como si hubiera sido ayer, el día en que te tuve entre mis brazos...- entonces rompe a llorar.

- Oh, Dios... - musito más que avergonzada. Alargo una mano, vacilante, y acaricio la espalda de mi madre frotándola de abajo hacia arriba. Esa escena era muy embarazosa, tomando en cuenta que muchas personas nos miraban.

Me paso una mano por el cabello sin tener la menor idea de que hacer. O decir. - No te pongas así... mamá. Estaré bien.- ella se sorbe la nariz y seca sus lágrimas con ambas palmas de la mano. Al ver que mi expresión no cambiaba, ella da dos pasos hacia atrás y se disculpa.

- No importa. -

Este tipo de reacción no me extrañaba en ella, porque luego de que nuestra vida "cambiara", especialmente mi actitud, ha estado disculpándose por la más mínima cosa que lograba hacer. Mi madre le echaba la culpa al embarazo cada vez que John y ella hablaban del tema. Pero yo sabía exactamente que eso no tenía nada que ver.

Miro a mi madre y le sonrío forzadamente. Cuando llega el tiempo de marcharse, Elise se para en seco frente a las escaleras de piedra. Sigo el curso de su mirada para encontrarme con tres personas de rostros desconocidos. Cambio de postura para observarlos mejor. Era la primera vez en mis dos años que entraban personas nuevas. Un par de chicas a nuestra derecha también miraban con atención a los nuevos estudiantes y se cotilleaban entre sí lanzándose risitas nerviosas.

Había algo en ellos la cual no podía ignorar, pues sus rostros me recuerdan a mi padre. Nunca lo he visto, pero esta vez recuerdo de una de las tantas veces que mi madre me describio la primera vez que lo habia visto: "La manera en que caminaba y se desenvolvia en el ambiente llamaba mucho la atencion. Parecia un aristócrata del siglo XVI, tan seguro de si mismo, con una mirada que haria que hasta los animales cumpliera sus deseos. No transmitia terror, al contrario, hacia que todos quisieran estar a su alrededor. Cuando estaba con el era como si estuviera hablando con alguien diferente... diferente a los humanos. Me envolvia una paz y tranquilidad tal, que a veces sentia que era demasiado para afrontar. Es algo indescriptiblemente maravilloso. Demasiado hermoso para un simple humano. " Aquellas eran algunas de las palabras de mi madre. Y al ver a los ojos a cada uno de aquellos nuevos alumnos me sentia atraida. Esa extraña sensacion me hacia querer estar con ellos. "Demasiado hermoso para un simple mortal" aquella frase me vino a la mente. "Demasiado hermoso para un simple mortal" ¿Que podria eso significar?

Mientras los tres terminaban de subir la escaleras hice creer que miraba el negro de mis uñas. Vuelvo a mirarlos y esta vez puedo grabar y analizar cada detalle en mi mente.

El cabello de la hembra caía en cascada hasta su cintura. Era largo y sedoso, de color castaño oscuro con algunas mechas doradas. Sus ojos de un tono azul verdoso se movian sobre el entorno grabando cada detalle. Era un poco mas alta que yo, media 1.70 lo que le daba el tamaño perfecto para ser modelo de pasarela. Camina con gracia y seguridad. Lleva un jersey blanco y unos pantalones jeans ajustados, acompañado de unas botas negras. Una de sus manos sostiene un bolso de viaje negro. "Muy a la moda".

El segundo era un poco más suave. De rasgos perfectamente definidos: mandíbula cuadrada, ojos verdes, cabello dorado y 1.90 de estatura. Llevaba un abrigo de terciopelo negro, vaqueros color gris y tenis Nike. No había ninguna pista de anillos en los dedos, piercings, ni nada por el estilo. "Muy sencillo."

El tercero parecía un agente de la CIA, modelo de revistas y actor de cine. Sonrio. El tercer chico parecia muchas cosas. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones negros. Tenia el cabello oscuro, del mismo tono que el de la chica. Esta ultima se parecia mucho a el. Podria decirse que son hermanos. Pero el segundo no tenia nada de similar en los otros dos. Aunque se veía muy rudo, no pude evitar imaginármelo montando a caballo en una alta colina y con una brillante armadura. "Definitivamente un caballero."

Rio por lo bajo ante aquel ultimo pensamiento y como si me hubieran escuchado, los tres voltean la cabeza para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Instintivamente bajo la mirada hasta mis manos. Estaba intimidada por los tres. ¿A que vino eso? ¿Por que me miraron de esa forma, como si quisieran almorzarme?

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto a Elise que me dedicaba una de esas miradas extrañas que ponía cada vez que pensaba en mí.

- No es nada de que preocuparse. -

- Elise... - sabía que mi madre sentia lo mismo que yo.

- En verdad no es nada especial. Solo... tengo que hacer algunas cosas para la habitación del niño, así que... -

- Si, claro. - La interrumpo. - No pienses en que me tragaré esa historia de nuevo.- ella suelta una carcajada y miró a los nuevos chicos.

- Está bien, amor. Hablamos el sábado, ¿sí? -

- Como quieras. - digo y vuelvo la cara hacia ellos. Camino hacia la puerta principal, lo cual me obligaba a pasar por su lado. Trato con todas mis fuerzas de no mirarlos directamente a los ojos y valla esfuerzo que hago.

Bajo la cabeza de modo que el cabello tapara mi rostro y apresuro el paso sintiendo sus ojos fijos en mi espalda. La atención que recibía de parte de ellos ya empezaba a molestarme y en cuanto entro al vestíbulo me siento aliviada. Pero ese alivio se esfuma de repente cuando siete minutos más tarde entraron seguidos por los demás alumnos del internado.

La chica le susurra algo a sus hermanos y luego desvió la vista hacia la puerta, donde Dacy entra seguidas de sus "rabitos", Melanie y Rossy. Las tres se rieron al ver a los nuevos hermanos y caminaron descaradamente hacia ellos como siempre saben hacer. Las tres eran mimadas y superficiales. Les gustaba aprovecharse de mí cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, al igual que con todas las personas del internado. Pero estas, eran las reinas del horror. Eran capaces de hundir a quien sea con tal de quedar bien.

La directora Elizabeth entra al vestíbulo y manda a callar a todos los alumnos. Da una pequeña charla de bienvenida de cinco minutos y luego nos mandaba a nuestras habitaciones correspondientes. Elizabeth era lo bastante joven como para controlar un internado de adolescentes malcriados. Tenía alrededor de unos 30 a 35 años. Mayormente el uniforme la hace ver de mayor edad. Pero cuando la veíamos en la ciudad junto con los estudiantes de secundaria en días de excursines fuera del territorio Lucton, no cabía ninguna duda de que tenía buen gusto por la moda.

Creo que, cabe decir que solo somos 70 estudiantes estudiantes en Lucton School. Conmovedor, ¿no?

Con las maletas tumbándome ambos brazos, voy hacia la residencia de las chicas y subo hasta el segundo piso. Mi habitación era la número 12 según el papel de reinscripción y lentamente camino por los pasillos hasta encontrarla. Abro la puerta y entro cerrándola de golpe detrás de mí.

Observo el dormitorio detalladamente. No se parecía en nada a mi antigua habitación. Esta era un poco mas colorida, más grande y con armario más espacioso. Las camas estaban frente a la puerta y el closet quedaba en la pared derecha de la habitación. Lo único que dividía las camas era la mesita de noche que llevaba una lámpara azul oscuro. Tampoco debía olvidar el gran espacio a la izquierda que contenía dos mesas de estudio con materiales escolares.

De pronto se abre la puerta y un estallido de risas cruza por ella. - Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar la habitación. -

- No es nada. De todos modos, me alegró charlar contigo. - dijo una voz familiar. Dacy ¿Quién no la reconocería? - Me gustaría saber quién es tu compañera de habitación. - ella empuja a la persona (que aún no reconocía) amistosamente para pasar, e inmediatamente se detuvo al verme sentada en la cama de la izquierda. - ¡Ay, no! Te toco La Rara. - masculla asqueada como si eso fuera algo extremadamente desagradable.

- ¿La Rara? ¿Quién...? - la chica de la puerta se detiene de repente y me lanza una mirada de compasión. Ella era la chica nueva, la que vi en las escaleras antes de que mi madre se fuera. - Oh, ¿Ella? No le veo nada de raro. -

- Con el tiempo te darás cuenta. - dice Dacy. Se marcha rápidamente, sin despedirse. Aguantar menos de un minuto en el mismo espacio que yo era una completa tortura para ella. En ese momento, se hizo un silencio muy incómodo en toda la habitación.

Me paro de la cama, donde minutos antes me había sentado, y subo mis maletas dispuesta a organizar mi equipaje haciendo caso omiso a la nueva chica. La verdad es que tenía pinta de ser una mas de esas personas superficiales como por ejemplo... Dacy. La miro de reojo varias veces y me doy cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Había un montón de cosas extravagantes en esa maleta. Más de la que podía imaginarme.

Ademas, ¿Qué rayos hace trayendo todas esas cosas al internado? ¡Por Dios! Usamos uniformes, y esa... esa es demasiada ropa.

Pensaba que la chica nueva iba a ser diferente a las demás. E incluso pensaba -que por primera vez en 2 años- podía comenzar a hacer nuevas amistades en vez de espantar a la gente de mi lado. Saco mis libros de la maleta y los tiro en la cama. Ella mira de reojo y se detiene para tomar uno de ellos y leer la contraportada.

Con cautela, observo cada movimiento que hacia, algo muy impropio de mí. - ¿Te gustan estos tipos de literatura? - pregunta girando el libro.

- Em... si.- frunzo el ceño al ver la expresión en su rostro. Millenium era uno de mis libros favoritos. Así como los libros de Ane Rice y Stephen King.

- Yo prefiero la literatura romántica.- dice.

- No pregunté.- mascullo con tono brusco quitándole el libro de las manos y tirándolo nuevamente a la cama.

- Solo agregaba un comentario.- gira hacia la cama y vuelve a su rutina.

Después de ese momento, no volvimos a hablar por el resto del día.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo dos: *Conocerte mejor_**

_…__Apareces tú cegando totalmente mis ojos con tu luz…"_

_**Presta el oído a todos, y a pocos la voz. Oye las censuras de los demás; pero reserva tu propia opinión. -Shakespeare**_

* * *

_28 de agosto del 2011, 8:00 A.m._

En toda la semana no hubo ningún problema en el internado. Se oyen los pasos de estudiantes por los pasillos a cada instante, unos rápidos y otros lentos. Stacy había salido de la habitación por lo que me encontraba sola leyendo uno de mis libros.

Me siento un poco enjaulada al no tener ninguna ventana abierta. Dejo el libro encima de la almohada y camino hacia una ventana para poder abrirla y dejar que entrara aire fresco. Elijo la que daba al jardín trasero, donde las personas acostumbraban a almorzar y charlar un buen rato bajo la sombra de un árbol. Después de abrir me fijo en el exterior y puedo ver al grupo de los alumnos populares sentados en el lugar de siempre. Pero esta vez, había nuevos integrantes con ellos. Y me imagino que pueden saber a quienes me refiero.

"Han elegido bien." Pienso y siento una punzada de celos. Yo antes era popular, y extrañaba serlo. Sacudo mi cabeza diciéndome a mi misma que era estúpido tenerles envidia a personas como ellos.

En ese momento me vuelvo la vista hacia la cama sin darme cuenta de que uno de ellos me miraba fijamente a través de la ventana.

_29 de agosto del 2011, 8:20 A.m._

- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto fingiendo curiosidad.

- ¿Quién? - responde Dacy siguiendo el curso de mi mirada.

- Ella.- señalo hacia el frente con el dedo índice, discretamente.

- Oh, hablas de la anómala.-

- ¿Por qué la llaman así? ¿Es mala? - pregunta mi hermana, Stacy.

- ¿Mala?- Dacy ríe. - Ella es más que mala. Es cruel, sádica... Una bruja. Nadie se junta con ella. Dicen que trae mala suerte. - Hace una pausa y bebe de su Coca-cola. - Seis meses después de que entrará al internado, una alumna de su misma clase historia murió. Encontraron el cuerpo en la pradera Este del internado. -

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto sin fingir estar interesado cuando la verdad es que lo estaba.

- Haven la mató.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto.

- Todo el mundo aquí lo sabe. Lenny era la persona más cercana a Haven. Es obvio que la mató.- Dacy toma otro sorbo de refresco y me mira mordiendose el labio inferior.

- ¿Y por qué crees que la hubo matado? - ahora interviene mi hermano un poco incómodo.

- Tal vez ella sabía algo que Haven no quería que se supiese. - hace una pausa. - La policía vino a llevársela, pero desgraciadamente tuvieron que soltarla, las supuestas pruebas indicaban que fue un suicidio... - se detiene y vuelve a mirarme, hambrienta. ¡Dios, ayudame a seguir adelante! La tipa me da asco, pero no puedo hacer mas nada que esto. Es parte de la mision.

Todos en la mesa estaban atentos a lo que cuenta Dacy. Incluyendome.

- ¿Cómo estaba el cuerpo? - interrumpo.

- El cuerpo estaba bien. Menos su cuello, estaba totalmente rasgado. La policía observó que a pocos metros de ella había una daga. Nadie sabe de donde pudo salir. -

Perfecto, pienso. Era justamente la declaración que necesitaba. Mientras me hablaban sobre esta mision, habia leido el historial de la chica, Haven. Ya había leido todo esa historia sobre la muerte que ella "cometio".

Pobre Haven. Puedo entender porque actua de esa manera. Es catalogada como alguien a quien "no se le puede acercar, porque puede matarte."

Es duro vivir bajo aquella reputacion. Asesina. Asi le llaman en el internado.

Miro a Dacy, que me esta sonriendo seductoramente. Ella fue quien cometió el asesinato, no Haven.

_30 de agosto del 2011, __8:__1__0__a__.m._

Cada día se me hacia mas difícil convivir con la gente del instituto. Los nuevos hermanos (Stacy, Stefan, y Sterling) pasaron de Nuevos a Populares, y yo de Rara a anómala. Pero aún así seguía con mi vida.

La mañana esta húmeda y nublada. En la noche había llovido un poco por lo que los caminos del jardín estaban mojados y la hierba tenía gotas de rocío por donde quiera. Camino hacia una ventana y la abro sin mucho esfuerzo. Inhalo profundamente y suelto el aire de un bocado. ¿Qué haría hoy? Mi primera hora de clase comenzaba a las nueve y faltaban cincuenta minutos. Obviamente, tendría que bañarme y cambiarme. Después, me leería un libro mientras desayunaba y me quedaría en el comedor hasta la hora de entrar.

Cojo mi toalla y corro hacia el baño. Cuando entro, varias chicas hablaban por lo bajo y otro grupo se rie a mis espaldas. No les hice caso. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que cotillearan y se burlaran de mí a cada instante.

Desayunaba waffles de chocolate en la última mesa del área de comida cuando un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y subo la cabeza para mirar a mi alrededor. Sé que algo malo iba a pasar. Puedo sentir mucha tensión en la atmosfera y creo saber de donde viene.

Un montón de risas irrumpen el cálido silencio en el salón. Miro a Jackson, el hermano de Dacy, y frunzo el ceño al notar algo diferente en el. Realmente, no era de extrañarme. En toda mi vida, este era el lugar más raro que había visitado. Desde mi llegada el año antepasado, no paraba de tener pesadillas en las noches. Siempre quise saber que podrían significar.

Me inclino un poco hacia la mesa y veo a una chica en el suelo recoger sus libros, mientras que Jackson hace lo mismo y recoge uno de ellos con dibujos azules en la tapa delantera.

- Señoras y señores, miren lo que he encontrado: Un diario. - dice y esa es la palabra clave que necesitaba para levantarme, tomar en la mano mi tasa de chocolate caliente, que hasta ese momento bebía, y caminar hacia él lo más rápido posible.

Me paro justamente detrás de Jackson, toco su hombro izquierdo y cuando voltea vacío el chocolate en su cabeza. El maldice y mientras se ocupaba de su cabello, ahora empapado de chocolate, ayudo a la chica a terminar de recoger sus cosas para luego llevármela a la mesa donde desayunaba.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

- Un poco.- la chica se sonroja y pega la mirada al suelo.

- No dejes que te intimiden. Sino se aprovecharan de ti.- mientras hablo me dedico a limpiar mi mano y al terminar frunzo el ceño pues ella no me había contestado. Tomo una silla y la giro para sentarme frente a ella. - Hey, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te han lastimado?- ella sacude la cabeza y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Si no fuera porque había decidido hablar, nos hubiéramos quedado horas allí sentada sin decir nada. - ¿No dirás nada? -

Ella vacila, y luego de que pasaran varios minutos, dice: - Eres la persona diabólica de la que todo el mundo habla. -

La miro por unos segundos y luego río. OK. No era la respuesta que esperaba. En el fondo me siento mal, pues cargar con aquel asesinato que NO cometi habia profundizado mas la herida.

- Oye, - digo después de tranquilizarme y respirar profundo varias veces, - No soy un monstruo. Eso tenlo por seguro.- ella sube la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. - Solo... soy diferente a ti.- suaviso la voz para hacer que se sintiera más segura.

Y lo logro. - Me llamo Alicia. -

- Haven.- me apresuro a decir con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba más feliz conmigo misma que con ella. Había hecho una amiga. Extiendo mi mano y ella la mira vacilante. - Vamos.- insisto, - Te prometo que no morderé.- le guiño un ojo.

Nos miramos por un momento muy largo. Y entonces, ella toma mi mano.

- Señorita Wilson. - llama el profesor de educacion fisica. - A la oficina de la directora. - me lanza aquella mirada intimidante que tanto lo caracteriza. - Ahora. -

Me levanto y miro a la chica. - Gusto en conocerte, Alicia. -

- Lo lamento. - susurra evadiendo mi mirada.

- No te preocupes. No solo odio lo que me hacen, tambien odio que se lo hagan a los demas. -

- Eres muy amable. - caigo en shock. No lo esperaba.

- Gracias. - trato de que mi voz suene lo mas sincera y suave posible. Camino a la oficina de la directora, empiezo a pensar. Y sonrio.

Mi primer rastro de esperanza. ¿Quien podria adivinarlo?

_2 de septiembre del 2011, 9:16 P.m._

...

...

- ¿Qué hora es? - susurra Stacy.

Mire el reloj de la mesita de noche. - Las nueve y diecisiete. - Vuelvo la cara hacia el libro y paso de página.

- ¿Ya no es hora de acostarnos? -

Las dos leíamos en nuestras camas, por lo que la habitación esta sumida en un silencio pulcro. Ella tiene puesta un pijama de Mickey y Minie Mouse, mientras que yo sigo con el uniforme. Vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Las nueve y 20.

- Solo faltan diez minutos. - murmuro por lo bajo, y de repente, las manecillas del reloj empezaron a dar vueltas descontroladamente. Asustada, miro a Stacy y me fijo en sus ojos negros.

Frunso el ceño. ¿No que eran azules? Ella me devuelve la mirada y me sonrie fríamente. Sus ojos estan completamente vacíos, sin vida.

Siento una punzada de dolor en mi cuello e instintivamente subo mi mano para tocar algo húmedo y pegajoso. Miro mis dedos manchados de un líquido rojo e inmediatamente se que ee.

Miro hacia abajo. Las sabanas blancas empiezan a mancharse rápidamente de aquel horrible color, y el olor, el cual no se puede ignorar, es sumamente desagradable. Salgo de la cama sintiéndome desesperada. No estoy asustada, solo... confundida.

Tropieso con algo a mis espaldas y me volteo para ver la cara de Stacy frente a mí. Su cuello esta... desgarrado y la sangre emana de aquella herida como una cascada. Pero entonces comprend+ que esa no es la cara de Stacy.

Es la mía. Y esta es la misma pesadilla. Mi cuerpo esta en el mismo estado en que fue encontrado el cadaver de Lenny.

Entonces algo totalmente inesperado pasa. Veo el reflejo de Sterling detrás de mí. Lleva un jersey de cuello alto, unos jean y botas de combate, todo negro. Tiene un arma en su mano y apunta hacia la ventana.

Mi corazón se acelera y aunque mi mente me dice que despegue los ojos de él mi cuerpo no obedece. Siento una corriente bajar por toda mi espalda en el instante en que el me mira y entonces mis rodillas empiezan a fallarme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto antes de caer al suelo.

- Vine a buscarte. - responde y...

...

...

Despierto...

Solo es un sueño...

Nada más y nada menos que un sueño, me digo. Miro a la derecha. Dacy no se encuentra en la cama. Vuelvo la vista hacia el reloj ¡Dios Santo! Se me ha hecho tarde para bajar a desayunar. Había quedado con Alicia para comer juntas.

Me bajo de la cama de un solo salto. Cojo mi toalla y corro hacia el baño de chicas.

Alicia se había convertido para mí en una agradable compañía. Con ella no me sentía incómoda y tampoco tenía el pensamiento de que solo era un estorbo. Algo había cambiado en ese aspecto y de algún modo me acordaba de mi madre.

Me ducho y cambio lo más rápido que puedo. Me pongo los tenis del uniforme en la puerta y corro por las escaleras con los cordones desatados. Trato de amarrarlos en el camino torpemente, pero se me hace imposible. Entro al comedor con mi abrigo en manos y la camisa al descuido. Varias personas se ríen de mí, pero yo les ignoro. Corro hasta la última mesa de la izquierda pegada en la ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín, y me siento rápidamente.

- Hola.- saludo y subo uno de mis pies para amarrar los cordones. Ella sube la vista de su libro hacia mi rostro y me sonríe.

- Te estaba esperando. -

- Lo sé y lo lamento...- me detengo y me quedo unos segundos pensando en si era bueno contarle sobre mi pesadilla. - Me cogió el sueño.- miento. Ella me mira fijamente a los ojos, sin mover ni un solo músculo y entonces me siento extraña. - La verdad, es que anoche... no dormí muy bien. - logro decir sin mirarla a los ojos. - Tuve un mal sueño.-

Ella ríe. - Yo tengo pesadillas a cada instante.-

- ¿De que tratan?- pregunto sin disimular mi preocupación. Al parecer no soy la única.

- En mi primera pesadilla... soñé que se me caen los dientes. - Alicia rie. - Se que es algo tonto. - Mueve su mano de un lado a otro de forma graciosa, -También sueño con reencarnaciones, muertes… y personas que me siguen como locas por un bosque. -

- ¿Sabes lo que significan los sueños donde se te caen los dientes?- ella me dirigió una mirada nerviosa. Me siento muy preocupada por ella.

- Si.- Alicia agacha la cabeza y empieza a jugar con su vaso de jugo. - Dos días después de soñar con eso, mi hermano murió en un accidente. Se decía que fue "provocado" intencionalmente para matarlo. -

- Lo siento mucho. -

- No importa. - Alicia vuelve a subir la cara y esta vez su expresión era dura. - Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y ya lo he superado. - aprieto fuertemente una de sus manos para tratar de consolarla.

Abotono mi camisa y camino hacia las escaleras para encontrarme con mi hermano. Lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y me coloco junto a él. La noche pasado fue todo un desastre. Traté de persuadir a la directora para que no le pusiera ningún tipo de sanción grave a Haven.

- Debemos comenzar. Solo tenemos dos meses y no hemos conseguido nada aún. - me dice mi hermano, y asiento débilmente.

Haven me gusta. Eso lo tengo muy claro. Pero mi trabajo es protegerla y hasta que no termine la misión, tengo que obligarme a no dar ningún paso adelante. Me desconcentraría muchísimo.

Suspiro. No tengo más opción que terminar con mi trabajo. Aunque puedo jurar que desde el principio, estar en esta tarea no se me había pintado muy bien que digamos. Acepté solo porque el era mas que un amigo para mí. Era como mi hermano. Estudiamos con los mismos instructores, nacimos en la misma época, entrenábamos juntos e íbamos a las mismas fiestas y actividades sociales. Juntos. Yo era su mejor y más confiable soldado.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - murmuro y ambos bajamos las escaleras hasta la cafetería. Me detengo e inhalo profundamente. Ella estaba allí y lo se porque, de todos los olores que había en el salón, el de ella era el único que podía captar.

_5 de septiembre del 2011, 8:50 a.m._

Se me estaba haciendo tarde para la clase de Geografía. Olvidé poner la alarma en la noche y ahora iba con 15 minutos de retraso. Al llegar a la puerta toco un par de veces y entro silenciosamente.

- Buenos días, Haven. -

- Buenos días, profesor. - respondo y camino hasta mi silla. Tengo la cabeza gacha, así que solo puedo ver los zapatos de la persona que ocupa mi asiento. Los pies se impulsan hacia delante dejándome espacio para pasar a la silla de al lado. Los pupitres eran de dos personas y yo nunca había compartido con nadie.

- Hola. - dice una voz masculina y yo subo la cabeza bruscamente. Había escuchado aquella voz.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto, un poco brusca.

- Señorita Wilson. - dice el profesor llamándome la atención y vuelvo a agachar la cabeza mirando el suelo.

- Lo siento. - luego de unos minutos la vuelvo a subir solo hasta la altura en el que mis ojos pueden ver su cuello.

- Mi nombre es Stefan. - susurra de nuevo la voz y asiento sin saber que mas hacer que no sea eso. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - enciendo mi laptop y escribo mi nombre en el buscador de archivos.

- Lindo nombre. - le miro a través del rabillo del ojo sin atreverme a creer que el había dicho aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo puede ser lindo un nombre como el mío cuando solo imparte terror entre los alumnos del internado? - Oye, yo...- levanto la vista para mirarlo y el traga saliva. Era uno de los nuevos hermanos. Al que había comparado con un agente de la CIA. - Soy nuevo. Y he escuchado que el próximo fin de semana saldremos al pueblo de Leominster. ¿Desearías acompañarme? - le miro, incredula. ¿Que diablos acaba de decir? El espera una respuesta de mi. Lo se por su expresión, pero mi boca no articula ninguna palabra debido a la sorpresa. - Es que necesito un guia. -

Me aclaro la garganta un par de veces. - ¿Por qué yo? - respondo en voz baja.

- Pues... no sé. Simplemente se me ocurrió. -

- Pero si apenas acabamos de conocernos. -

- Lo sé. - lo miro sorprendida y me pellizco fuertemente el estomago.

- No será algún truco de Dacy, ¿no?- el niega con la cabeza y pienso es sus palabras. - ¿Sabes que dicen muchas cosas malas de mi? -

- Si. Las he escuchado. -

- Son ciertas. - miro al profesor escribir en la pizarra blanca.

- No lo creo. -

- Las apariencias engañan. -

- Pero yo logro ver más allá de ellas. - lo miro, irritada.

- Eso es imposible. - rio.

- ¿Quien lo asegura? -Lo miro fijamente a los ojos. ¿A que viene este tema?

- Yo misma. -

- Haven, Haven. Créeme. Reconozco la actitud de una persona cuando la veo. Y sé que tú no eres como la gente dice ser que eres. - Suspiro. ¿Por qué siento que debería aceptar? - Entonces... ¿me acompañaras? - miro a Stefan y pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Con una condición. - resoplo.

- ¿Cuál? -

- Que no estemos solos. -


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo tres: *Desilusionarte de nuevo**_

"…Perdona mis ignorancias por que al principio tuve miedo…"

**Fuertes razones, hacen fuertes acciones. -Shakespeare**

* * *

_10 de septiembre del 2011: 8:43 A.m._

- Estoy emocionada. Y tu, ¿no lo estas? -

- Solo vamos a salir del internado, Alicia. Lo que siempre hacemos cada año.-

- Es que es la primera vez que vamos tu y yo juntas.-

- Lo sé.- susurro y miro hacia el exterior del bus.

Dacy y su grupo pasan al lado de nosotras en el autobús y esta vez me fijo en que va agarrada de manos con Sterling. La ira surge en mí como un remolino y se me hace muy difícil ocultarla. Ella siempre tenía que alardear sobre su fama y la inevitable atracción que sentían los chicos hacia ella.

- Hola, Haven. - Stefan aparece frente a mí y le miro amenazadoramente. Eso fue más que suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que no tenía ganas de hablar. - Ok. Entendi.- se apresura a decir y se sienta en el asiento de alante . Pasan unos cuantos minutos y el bus arranca. - ¿Cómo estás? -

Suspiro. Me siento cansada e irritada. Pongo los ojos en blanco y muevo las piernas, nerviosa.- ¿Es necesario esta conversación? -

- Bueno, - el se mueve en su asiento y mira a Alicia. - No es obligatorio, pero... -

- La cortesía no va conmigo. - diciendo esas palabras termino la conversación y me vuelvo hacia la ventana.

- ¿Quién es él? - pregunta Alicia en un susurro.

- Un amigo.-

- ¿Como se llama? -

- Stefan. -

- ¿Cómo lo conociste? -

-¿De donde ha salido este cuestionario? -

- Perdón. - ella mira sus manos entrelazadas con una sonrisita en los labios. Pero no me doy cuenta.

Salíamos del cine cuando en un rincón, alejado de las personas, encuentro a Sterling flirteando, muy entretenidamente con Dacy. Según lo que escuché, la directora eligió este día como excursión porque la mayoría de las tiendas comerciales, cines y cafeterías tenían ofertas y descuentos lo que nos haría ahorrar más libras.

Nos paramos frente a un banco color crema donde dejo mi abrigo en él con desgana. Stefan permaneció con nosotras en todo momento, y la mayor parte del tiempo el y Alicia conversaban sobre socas triviales - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Alicia preocupada.

- La odio. - escupo entre dientes.

- ¿A quién? - muevo la cabeza en dirección a Dacy.

- ¿Quién crees?- ella mira hacia atrás rápidamente sin disimular. - No puedes ser más discreta. - le doy un fuerte codazo en las costillas y ella jadea en respuesta.

- Auch, eso dolió. - la ignoro y miro a mi alrededor en busca de alguna distracción para calmarme. Era una actitud muy irracional de mi parte ya que en ningún momento había mostrado algún interés por el. Tal vez estoy celosa de Dacy... lo tiene todo. Amigos, novio... Padre. ¿Y yo? Dos amigos, una madre y un estúpido futbolista italiano que pronto sería mi padrastro.

- ¿No es tu hermano? - le preegunta Alicia a Stefan.

- Si. Y al parecer ha encontrado una nueva amiga. -

- ¿Son novios? - pregunto y reprimo las ganas de taparme la boca con la mano. ¡Diablos! ¿Porque lo pregunté?

El frunce el ceño. - No lo sé, tal vez...-

- Hola chicos. - miro hacia atrás y pongo cara de pocos amigos al ver quien nos habla.

- Hola, Stacy. - responde su hermano con mirada ausente.

Ella sonrie. - ¿Qué hacen? Los vi y… -

- En verdad, aquí la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - interrumpo.

- Estoy aburrida. Y la verdad es que ustedes parecen ser más divertidos que ese grupo de snobs halla en la esquina. - ella señala a Dacy y sus compañeros y me quedo boquiabierta.

- Gracias. Pero la verdad es que no me gusta ser tratada como plato de segunda mesa. -

- Eso no fue lo que quise decir... - responde Stacy, y ahora se ve un poco molesta.

- Ya basta. - Alicia se interpone entre las dos y yo me cruzo de brazos pareciendo indiferente.

Miro a Dacy y me doy cuenta de que el hermano de Sterling la tiene acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ella está totalmente sonrojada y tiene pegada en la cara una sonrisa de descaro.

- Y ahora, ¿Dónde podemos ir? - Stacy y Stefan mantiene una animada conversación en la que Alicia no duda en participar segundos después. Yo estoy escuchando atentamente hasta que me viene una idea a la mente.

Chasqueo los dedos y señalo a Stefan quien para la conversación. - Ya sé dónde. Síganme. - cojo mi abrigo y traspaso la puerta de cristal junto con los demás.

Minutos más tardes Alicia camina a mi lado muy silenciosa, algo muy extraño en ella porque es una persona que no toleraba la tensión y silencios incómodos, así que decidí meter algún tema.

- ¿Te gustó la película? -

- ¿Monte Carlo? - asiento con la cabeza. - Si. Me gustó mucho la actuación de Selena. -. El silencio vuelve a apoderarse y no se me ocurre nada mas. A mis espaldas, Stefan y Stacy hablan sobre restaurantes. Un tema que no me interesa en absoluto. - Algunas veces quisiera tener a alguien como Stefan. - la miro de reojo y embolso mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

- ¿No puedes desear a alguien más lindo? -

- Vamos, Haven. El no es feo, al contrario. Pero, no me refiero a su físico. Si no como es. Su yo interior. -

- Su yo interior... - digo imitando su voz.

- Es en serio. -

Rio por lo bajo. - No he dicho nada malo. - hago una pausa y me aseguro de que Stefan no nos olle. - ¿A qué viene ese… sentimiento? -

Ella se encoje de hombros. - El siempre me observa, y yo no puedo evitar dejar de mirarlo y fijarme en cada cosa que hace. Es muy educado. -

- La verdad es que ustedes podrían formar una linda pareja. - sonrío al imaginarmelos en la cabeza. - Aunque, en mi opinión, los Godberson… están mal de la cabeza. - murmuro las últimas palabras.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - susurra Alicia acercándose a mi.

- Un día están bien con nosotras, y al siguiente no nos quieren ni mirar. -

Cinco minutos después estamos frente a una pequeña casa amarilla con un jardín lleno de flores, en especial margaritas. Abro la cerca y espero a que todos la cruzaran para volverla a cerrar.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunta Stacy mientras agarraba una de las manos de su hermano. Frunzo el ceño. Nunca en mi vida había visto ese modo de afecto entre hermano a hermana. O tal vez eso se debía a que nunca había tenido uno.

- Pues... esta es la casa de Margaret Manson. Una anciana de algunos setenta años que vive sola. Nos encontramos un día en el supermercado y desde entonces vengo a visitarla cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. Le gusta tener compañía. -

- Aww... que amable. - Stacy hace pucheros.

La miro fijamente y doy media vuelta un poco perturbada. - Gracias. - mascullo y nos acercamos a la puerta que toco tres veces. Ella se asoma por la ventana de al lado y sus ojos brillan de alegría al ver que no estoy sola.

- ¡Haven! - dice al abrirnos.

- Hola, Margaret. - nos abrazamos y luego entro a la casa.

- Buenos días, señora Manson. - Stefan le da un afectuoso abrazo como el buen caballero que es. Se sitúa a mi lado y esperamos a que Alicia y Stacy la saluden para luego caminar detrás de la anciana hasta el salón.

- Ellos son compañeros del internado. - le explico a Margaret sentada en el suelo sobre un cojín rojo junto al sillon favorito de Margaret. Destapo la lata de Coca-cola que minutos atrás ella nos había dado a todos y tomo un trago para refrescar mi garganta.

- Que extraño. Si mal no recuerdo, habías dicho que no hablabas con nadie. -

- Usted misma lo dijo. No hablaba. Y al parecer el destino ha echado un par de cartas en la mesa. -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

- No estoy acostumbrada a tener compañía. -

- Oh. Ya entendí. Te refieres a tu "pasado" -

- Si. Mi pasado. - Afirmo y ella pasa una mano por mi cabello suavemente.

- Has cambiado. - la miro de reojo y le doy otro sorbo a mi soda. Los demás escuchan atentamente lo que digo y hace que me sienta incómoda.

- ¿En qué aspecto? -

- Tienes amigos, y antes no los tenías. -

- Bueno, si. Pero... ellos no son mis... -

- Acéptalo, Haven. Tu destino no es quedarte sola como habías dicho. - Ella es muy importante para mí. Me creyó a pesar de lo que decía la gente en el internado y por eso nunca la dejo atras.

Pero lo peor de todo sería que cuando me marchara, no la vería con la misma frecuencia que ahora, y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de la realidad. Tal vez no la veria nunca después de marcharme. Así que impulsivamente, agarro sus manos y las pongo contra mi mejilla izquierda y digo: - Margaret, te prometo que seguiré visitandote después de acabar la secundaria. -ella me mira a los ojos. - Y también seguiré enviándote los regalos de navidad, San Valentín, y cumpleaños. - le sonrió.

No quiero dejarla sola porque, hubo un tiempo en el que ella fue mi todo. Mi punto de apoyo.

- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué...? -

- ¡Dios mio! - Stefan aparece rápidamente en la puerta muy alarmado y se acerca a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Se nos hace tarde. - le digo encontrando extraño la manera en que aparece en la cocina.

- Tienes razón. Tenemos que irnos. - Nos despedimos de Margaret y emprendimos nuestro camino de vuelta al bus.

Mientras caminamos Stefan procura estar a mi lado lo cual también me resulta extraño. No le doy importancia y me vuelvo hacia Alicia que pita una melodía muy conocida para mí. Estamos llegando y veo que los últimos estudiantes están entrando al bus.

Los cuatros nos miramos y en unos segundos estamos corriendo como locos y gritando a la directora para que no nos dejen abandonados en el pueblo.

Sin duda parecemos monos en una jungla y eso me provoca mucha risa.

A mitad de camino el zapato de mi pie derecho se queda en la acera y le grito a Stefan para que no me dejara sola.

- Mi zapato. - le digo soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Dónde está? - el se acerca a mí y le señalo mi balerina negra. La toma y yo extiendo el brazo para agarrarla pero en vez de dármela el me toma entre sus brazos rápidamente lo que me provoca un leve mareo.

- ¿Qué haces? No he sufrido una terrible lesión ¿sabes? -

- Lo sé. -

- Entonces... - entramos al bus y él me deposita en el suelo. Camino hasta los asientos traseros sintiendo la mirada de cada estudiante sobre mí y Stefan se sienta a mi lado. A nuestra izquierda estaban Dacy y Sterling, quienes tenían las manos entrelazadas. Ella estaba junto a la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

Stefan me entrega el zapato con una sonrisa, y yo me sonrojo al tomarlo. - Gracias. - susurro y el vuelve la vista hacia su hermano que le pregunta donde había estado.

- Estaba visitando a una hermosa ancianita. Fue muy divertido. - El me mira de reojo y río por lo bajo al escuchar aquel cumplido dirigido a Margaret.

_11 de septiembre del 2011, 7:26 A.m._

- Hola, Elise. -

- ¡Dios mio! ¡Haven! - alejo un poco el teléfono de mi oído para evitar que rompiera mi tímpano.

- Esta bien. Cálmate. ¿Por qué tanta emoción? -

- Tienes que ver la habitación del bebé. Es hermosa. -

- ¿Cuál habitación escogiste? -

- La tuya. -

- ¡No! ¿Por qué? -

- Queda justamente al lado de la mía y necesitaba que mi bebé estuviera lo más cerca posible a mí. -

- Entonces, ¿Dónde pusieron mis cosas? -

- Tomamos una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. No te preocupes, colocamos todo como tu anterior cuarto. -

- Esta bien. - nos quedamos en silencio un rato y decido preguntar por John.

- Sufrió una lesión en la rodilla la semana pasada. Tenías que ver como calló. Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca. -

- Auch. ¿Está ahí contigo? -

- No. Ahora mismo está repitiendo una y otra vez su caída en la pantalla del televisor. - suelto una carcajada.

- Típico de John. -

- Si. - nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Me recuerdo que tenía solo veinte minutos para hablar con mamá. Cuando termina el tiempo, la línea se cortaba y al salir el próximo estudiante entraba a la cabina. - Te extrañamos... -

- Sabes que odio que hables de eso. - la interrumpo.

- Es lo que siento. -

- ¡Entonces guárdalo para ti! - estallo y escucho la entrecortada respiración de ella debido a la sorpresa. Me maldigo en silencio. - Elise, perdón. -

- No importa. Se lo duro que debe de sonarte porque piensas que no te quiero. Pero debes saber que todo esto es por tu bien. -

- ¿Por qué no me internaste en un psiquiátrico como recomendó el señor Smith? -

- Porque no estás loca, Haven. Y sabes lo que pienso de esos sitios. No están hechos para ti. Lo sé. -

- Soy una inútil. Debería de estarte agradecida por ponerme aquí. -

- No importa, ¿sí? Ya no te compliques la vida con mas cargas de la que PIENSAS que tienes. -

Segundos despues, susurro.- Gracias. - pero ya es muy tarde. La línea está cortada.

Salgo de la cabina y una chica pelirroja entra cerrando la cortina detrás de sí. Me pongo mi abrigo negro y oculto mi cabeza con la capucha.

Hay algo que nunca he dicho porque me da miedo. Soy muy diferente a los demas. Es decir, yo... tengo algun tipo de trastorno. O eso es lo que pienso. Mis sueños son... extraños. Hay veces en que repito el mismo sueño cada noche cuando duermo. Y otras veces, despierto con los mismos cortes que aparecen en mis sueños. Esa es una de las razones por la cual estoy en el internado. Los doctores decian que yo misma me cortaba mientras dormia, pero yo sabia muy bien que no era cierto. Quisieron ponerme en un psiquiatrico, pero mi madre se negó y estuvo mucho tiempo luchando para que no me ingresaran.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, decidi por mi propio bien esconder cada corte. Al final, por milagro de Dios, mi mamá pudo inscribirme en el internado, y aunque odiaba este sitio, deberia de agradecerle por ponerme aqui en vez de en un psiquiatrico.

Que tonta soy.

Como siempre camino con la cabeza gacha y al estar absorta a mis pensamientos, algo que raramente hago cuando estoy rodeada de mucha gente, choco contra un hombro y me caigo de nalgas al piso.

- Que rayos... -

- Lo siento. No te vi. - murmura una voz masculina

- ¿Cómo que no me viste, bruto? - Una mano se detiene frente a mi cara pero yo la aparto de un manotazo y me levanto por mi propio pie. Le miro a los ojos y por un brevísimo instante pienso que es Stefan.

- Eres... ¿Sterling? - pregunto sin evitarlo.

- Ehm... si. ¿Y tu...? -

- No tiene importancia. - sigo mi camino sin mirar atrás.

_15 de septiembre del 2011, 4:11 P.m._

Alguien toca a la puerta y cierro la computadora portátil.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto.

- Stacy. - abro la puerta y dejo que ella pase junto con su hermano Sterling.

- ¿Qué hace el aquí? - pregunto haciéndome a la idea de cómo pudo convencer a los supervisores de la torre de chicas para que lo dejaran pasar. - ¿Soborno? -

- No. Simplemente se escabulló. Nadie lo vio. - Stacy se dirige a su armario y empieza a rebuscar en una maleta.

- Hola. Me llamo Sterling. - me extiende la mano y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Lo sé. - doy media vuelta y me siento en el escritorio donde estaba anteriormente para guardar el computador.

- ¿Qué haces? - me pregunta el hermano de Stacy.

- ¿Importa? -

- Bueno... solo quería ser cortés. -

Estaba a punto de hablar pero Stacy me interrumpe. - La cortesía no va con ella. - saca una carta de un bolso plateado y se la entrega a su hermano. - Se lo que hay en el sobre. No hay que perder más tiempo. -

- Será difícil. -

- Lo sé. Pero ahí dice que debemos llevarla como sea. -

- Esta bien. - los dos se dirigen hasta la puerta y se susurran entre si.

- ¿Pueden ir a otro lugar? Estoy tratando de estudiar. - miento.

- Ok. - escucho la puerta abrirse pero no cerrarse, así que doy media vuelta en la silla giratoria y me encuentro con la mirada de Sterling mientras me observa apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? - enarco las cejas y lo miro a los ojos, desafiándolo.

- Me da mucho gusto haberte conocido. -

- Ojala decir lo mismo de ti. -

El se acerca hacia mí mientras habla. - Quisiera recompensarte por la caída de ayer. -

- Estoy bien. -

- Fue muy descortés de mi parte. -

- No quiero nada tuyo. - replico, incomoda.

- Tal vez... -

- Dije, que no quiero nada tuyo. -

El se detiene y mira mis manos. - Siento que debo algo, y no me gusta. - pongo los ojos en blanco y digo lo primero que se me ocurre.

- Mañana en la mañana, llévanos el desayuno a mi y Alicia. -

- Esta bien. - hace un gesto con las manos y sale de la habitación.

Podía jurar, por lo que más quería, que vi una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- ¡Haven! -

- ¿Si? -

- El profesor de gimnasia te está buscando. -

- ¡Dios! ¿Y ahora que he hecho? - Stacy se encoge de hombros y ambas caminamos hasta la cancha de futbol. - ¿Señor? -

- Defensa. Equipo azul. -

- Yo no estoy vestida... -

- Defensa... equipo-azul. - repite mirándome con el ceño fruncido y me coloco en el lado izquierdo de la cancha sin decir ni una palabra. Varias personas nos ven jugar, y en un grupo no muy alejado observo a Sterling darle un beso a Dacy en los labios. Entonces, la pelota choca contra mi pierna dándome un fuerte golpe, y sabiendo que el juego ya había empezado, le doy una patada en dirección a Stacy que también estaba en el mismo equipo que yo.

De vez en cuando no dejo de mirar al grupo de Dacy, en especial a ella, lo que hace que me distraiga. El equipo contrario hizo gol, pero yo estaba muy ocupada viendo al par de pajaritos besándose en los asientos.

- ¿Qué diablos...? ¡Haven! - me llama el entrenador

- ¿Señor? -

- ¿Quieres reprobar la asignatura? -

- No, señor. -

- Entonces, ¿Qué haces ahí parada como una estatua? ¡JUEGA!- asiento con la cabeza y me centro en el juego. No cabía duda. Aquel profesor era capaz de hacerte la vida imposible si no jugabas bien un deporte.

Sabía jugar fútbol por John. Era un gran deportista, pero un pésimo entrenador a la hora de enseñar. No tiene paciencia.

En el medio tiempo me doy cuenta de que Stacy era la capitanía del equipo, y una muy buena. Cuando volvemos a jugar ella me saca y mete a Dacy. De mala gana Dacy se para y se coloca en defensa.

- Hola, Haven. - giro la cabeza y miro a Sterling sentarse a mi lado con una botella de agua en las manos. Inclino un poco la cabeza pero no digo ni una palabra. El me extiende la botella y me la quedo mirando. Pero la sed es tan grande que la tomo al cabo de tres segundos y la destapo para beberme la mitad de un solo trago. - ¿Cansada? - asiento débilmente y doy otro sorbo a la botella. - Nunca imaginé que te gustaría el fútbol. ¿Quién te enseñó? -

- Mi padrastro. - respondo con la intención de no revelar _quién es_ el tal padrastro.

- Me encantaría poder conocerlo algún día. - nos quedamos en silencio y yo lo miro a los ojos por primera vez.

- Cuenta con eso. -

- En serio. -

- No he dicho que no lo fuera. - me paro de la silla al ver a Dacy caminar hacia nosotros y me alejo. Sonrio.

_16 de septiembre del 2011, 8: 50 A.m._

- Buenos días, señorita. - Sterling aparece a mi lado y posa en la mesa dos bandejas llenas del desayuno.

- ¿Qué es esto? -

- Te debo un desayuno, ¿lo recuerdas? - miro a Alicia y esta baja la vista hacia sus pies mientras oculta una sonrisa.

- Oh, sí. Cierto. - veo la montaña de comida en ambas bandejas y me dan ganas de vomitar. Estoy que reviento de tanto que comi. - ¿No pudiste escoger otro momento? Acabo de comer. -

- Se suponía que era el desayuno. No el almuerzo. -

- Viniste en muy mal momento. -

- ¿Las interrumpo? -

- No. Me refiero a la comida. -

- ¡Hola, chicos! - Stacy y Stefan se acercan a nosotros y suspiro largamente. ¿Por qué siempre aparecen en momentos de tensión? Inclino la cabeza y centro la atención en Sterling.

- De acuerdo. Si no quieres el desayuno entonces cenaremos juntos. -

- No quiero... -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Ni si quiera sabes que es lo que voy a decir. -

- Puedo imaginármelo. - pone cara triste y mira sus manos. - Me odias. -

- Claro que no. - frunzo el ceño

- Claro que sí. Lo sé por como actúas conmigo. -

- Esta bien. - Acepto y me muerdo el labio inferior. - Cenaré contigo. -

- No tienes porque hacerlo. De todos modos, - se encoge de hombros. - No es algo que sientas con el corazón. -

- Claro que si. Ya veras, te lo voy a demostrar. - Cojo el vaso de jugo de naranja y bebo todo el liquido. - ¿Qué día? -

- El sábado. - responde y come de la bandeja que trajo para mi.

Miro mis pies y los muevo nerviosamente tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. - ¿Por qué quieres... hacer esto? -

- No lo sé. Solo... desearía poder socializar mas.. -

Dejo el vaso, que aun sostenía en mis manos, en la mesa con un fuerte estrépito y me levanto bruscamente de la silla.

- Desde que tú y tus hermanos llegaron, han querido acercarse a mí. ¿Por qué no vas y socializas con los otros grupos? ¿Por qué no actúan tu y tus hermanos como los demás? ¿Por qué no me ignoran como todo el mundo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo pegado en la frente que desean conocerme? -

- Haven, cálmate. - murmura Alicia .

- ¿Qué me calme, Alicia? Tú ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento para querer tranquilizarme. Tú y los Godberson han estado metiendo sus narices en cosas que no deberían importarles. Tienes una novia Sterling, porque no te vas con ella y así le demuestras a cada estudiante de aquí que te has ganado a la RUBIA. -

- Siéntate. - ordena Sterling con voz furiosa.

- Ni en tus sueños. -

- Haven... ahora. -

- No me amenaces. - mascullo mirándolo a los ojos desafiante.

- Pues entonces siéntate o te juro que lo que haré contigo será poco. - el se levanta y pone las manos en mis hombros. Se las aparto rápidamente al sentir su piel tocar la mía al mismo tiempo que una fuerte corriente eléctrica bajaba por mi espalda.

- No me toques. - doy media vuelta y cojo mi abrigo para dirigirme dirección contraria a la mesa. Pero entonces, una mano se cierra en mi antebrazo y con un rápido movimiento Sterling me da media vuelta acercándome mucho a su cuerpo .

- Me vas a escuchar quieras o no. Y no me importaría atarte en una silla y poner las medias de tus zapatos en tu boca para que no hables. -

Después de que Sterling y yo habláramos calmadamente, lo cual me costó mucho, fuimos a la biblioteca, y ambos nos sentamos en el suelo. Me cuenta que cada vez que se enojaba venia aquí y tomaba uno de sus muchos y muchos libros favoritos para leer porque le hacían olvidar con facilidad sus problemas.

Lo mismo me pasó a mí, y al cabo de unos minutos estaba sumergida en uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué hora es? - le pregunto en un susurro.

- Aun faltan diez minutos para que empiece tu primera clase. -

- Esta bien. - vuelvo la vista hacia el libro y caigo en cuenta de algo. - Espera ¿Desde cuándo sabes que mi primera clase empieza a las nueve? -

- Mi hermana es tu compañera de habitación ¿no crees que es algo un poco... obvio? -

- Si. - pasan unos cuantos minutos, y una voz me sobresalta.

- ¿Sterling? - giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con la mirada de Dacy. - Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Creí que desayunaríamos juntos. -

- Lo siento. Lo olvidé completamente. - él se pone de pie y le da un largo abrazo a Dacy que me fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces con ella? - susurra después de que ambos se besaran. Ambos se habían alejado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar su conversación. De todos modos, finjo que sigo leyendo el libro, cuando la verdad no alcanzaba a entender ni una pizca de lo que leía.

- Estábamos leyendo. -

- Sabes que te he dicho... - Sterling la interrumpe con un beso.

- Lo sé. Pero, por favor, no hablemos mas de ello, ¿sí? -

- Es que no quiero que te pase nada. -

- No me va a pasar nada, Dacy. ¡Por Dios! Dejemos el tema. Te comportas como una paranoica.-

Me levanto sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, dispuesta a marcharme. Ya había escuchado suficiente. Que hablaran de mí como si fuera un monstruo o un animal era algo la cual ya se había hecho muy común para mí en el internado. Pero escuchar a Sterling dirigirse a mí de esa forma, era demasiado doloroso.

En ese momento me sentía una completa basura. Y era absurdo, porque segundos antes el me hizo ver que era importante. O eso creía yo.

- ¿A dónde vas? - mientras camino, miro a Sterling dirigirse hacia mí, y entonces corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia el patio.

No quería volver a hablar con el por lo que restaba del día... de la semana... o de toda la vida.

_21 de septiembre del 2011, 8:20 P.m._

Pero eso duró poco. Mañana cenaríamos juntos y tenía miedo porque sabía que debía explicarle porque me fui de ese modo de la biblioteca.

Ambos nos encontramos en la cafetería a la hora de la cena, pero no se sentó conmigo y Alicia. El y sus hermanos se quedaron con Dacy y sus amigos, como hacían antes de conocerme.

No los miré. O eso intenté hacer, pues de vez en cuando le lanzaba cortas miradas, y solo una vez mis ojos se encontraron con los de Dacy. Ella había sonreído, pero yo me encargue de que mi mirada expresara todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Su expresión cambió y volvió la vista hacia Jackson.

No hubo ninguna cena al día siguiente, y supe que todo lo que habíamos hablado era mentira. Incluyendo su deseo de querer estar con mi compañi.

Alicia y yo estábamos en el bus. Iríamos al pueblo nuevamente. De camino no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. No había estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente porque los sueños se hacían cada vez más vivos y sangrientos. En el poco tiempo que estuve dormitando de camino hacia Leominster el sueño de aquella noche volvió a repetirse y esta vez fue un poco más dramático.

…

…

Estaba en casa, sola. Llamo a Elise pero ni ella ni John contestan. Subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación y al abrir la puerta encuentro a una chica de cabello negro sentada en el rincón más alejado envuelta en una toalla.

- ¡Largo de aquí! - grita. Entro y cierro la puerta tras de mi. Me acerco a ella pero se aprieta más contra la pared tratando de alejarse de mi. La chica es demasiado flaca. Su piel se adhería a sus huesos como si entre ellos no hubiera ni un rastro de musculo. - ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame sola! - Mi mirada se fija en sus brazos y horrorizada tapo mi boca con la mano derecha. Estaban llenos de arañazos rojos.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? -

- ¡Lárgate! - se inclina rápidamente hacia mí al mismo tiempo que levantaba una de sus manos la cual empuñaba una de mis dagas. El filo se desliza por mi antebrazo y cuando miro la herida, vi la sangre gotear hasta el piso de color negra.

…

…

- ¡Haven! - me despierto sobresaltada y observo a Sterling inclinarse hacia mí. - ¿Estás bien? Estas sangrando. -

Miro mi antebrazo. - Mierda. - susurro. Ahora saben a qué me refería cuando decía que mis sueños se hacían cada vez mas vivos. Tomo mi abrigo y envuelvo mi brazo en el. El bus estaba estacionado y ya no quedaban muchos estudiantes para bajar. Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta seguida por Alicia.

Las heridas de la muchacha, en mi sueño, eran idénticas a las heridas de Mallory cuando murió.

- Espera, Haven. - hago caso omiso a la llamada de Sterling y bajo los escalones dirigiéndome hacia el establecimiento comercial más cercano.

Hay una tienda de ropas y en frente un supermercado. Opto por el supermercado ya que podía de camino al baño comprar alcohol y un par de venditas.

- ¿Por qué no vas con la directora Elizabeth? Tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios. - comenta Alicia

- No quiero ir allá. - le respondo. Si la directora Elizabeth ve mi corte se lo dira a mi madre. Y hace mucho tiempo que "deje de lastimarme" segun cree ella. Necesitaba ocultarselo, porque no queria decepcionarla despues de que hubiera luchado tanto por mi.

Un segundo después Sterling aparece a mi lado. - ¿Con qué te hiciste eso? - pregunta y lo miro furiosa.

- No es asunto tuyo. -

- Me importa un pepino si lo es o no. - dijo en tono amenazador. - Respóndeme, ¿con qué te has hecho eso? -

- ¡Cállate y déjame en paz! - entro al baño de mujeres y Alicia me ayuda a lavar el corte. Me pongo papel de baño y vuelvo a enrollar el brazo con el abrigo. - Iré a comprar unas cuantas cosas para desinfectarla, ¿me acompañas? - ella asiente y ambas salimos. Tengo miedo de encontrarme con Sterling, pero el no estaba allí. Así que deduje que se había marchado para estar con sus amigos... y Dacy.

...

...

Camino a través del pasillo con los ojos vendados y las manos extendidas hacia delante. Sterling me guía con su voz pero nunca me toca. Pasan tres minutos y me desespero por lo que le amenazo a Sterling de quitarme la venda, pero el rápidamente me agarra ambas manos y me indica el camino.

- Espera aquí. - me cruzo de brazos.

- Es solo una cena. ¿Por qué te esmeras tanto? -

- Pues... quiero que cambies ese horrible concepto que tienes de mi. -

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que es lo que pienso de ti si nunca te lo he dicho? -

- Se nota en la mirada que pones cada vez que me ves. Es como si me odiaras, o peor aún... te causara repugnancia. -

Suelto una carcajada: - No seas tan ridículo. -

- Es la verdad. - Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y el me quita la venda. En el medio de la cafetería, observo una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y velas encendidas iluminando un poco alrededor.

- ¡WAO! -

- ¿Te gusta? -

- ¿Gustarme? Sterling, ¡Me encanta! Es fantástico. -

- Me alegro de que pienses de esa manera. - Me quedo mirando la mesa sin saber que decir. El simple hecho de que el hubo hecho esto por mi era hermoso. - Porque me asustaba en lo que podías pensar. -

Observo el entorno y niego con la cabeza mientras me doy media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme. - ¿Qué pasa? -

- No puedo... -

- ¿Por qué? Dijiste que te gustaba. -

- Lo se y es cierto. Pero cada segundo que paso en este lugar me convenzo de que esto no puede ser para mi. Es demasiado bonito. Nunca nadie se había esmerado tanto y me da miedo. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres conocerme? ¿Acaso no te parezco una persona desagradable? -

- Claro que no. Se que no eres así. Que detrás de aquella dura imagen hay una persona dulce esperando a ser liberada.- me aparta un mechón de la frente con amabilidad. - Algo debió pasarte para que actuaras de esa forma. Y, Haven, algo que he aprendido es que esta vida esta repleta de personas diferentes y cada una tiene un concepto sobre el modo en que quiere vivir la vida. No olvides nunca que detrás de una consecuencia siempre hay una causa. -

- Sterling hay cosas de mi, que nadie ha sabido, nunca. -

- Sea lo que sea, tienes que dejar marchar aquellos sentimientos. Eso forma parte del pasado. -

Me sumerjo en sus brazos y nos quedamos en silencio. - Nadie me había hecho algo tan bonito como esto. - suspiro y poco a poco me relajo entre sus brazos.

-Igual que tu. Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. -

- Suena como si hubieras vivido una eternidad. - Pasan unos minutos en silencio y me siento obligada a agregar algo:

- Si sigues actuando de esa manera, te aseguro que acabaré enamorándome de ti. -

- Eso no importa, Haven. - me besa en la frente. Y nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. - Porque hace ya mucho tiempo que lo estoy de ti. -

...

...

Despierto en la cama y miro mí alrededor. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que él aparezca hasta en mis sueños? ¿Qué es lo que me hecho?

Aun era de noche así que vuelvo a acostarme en la cama. Estoy muy segura de que estos sueños significan algo mas. Los sueños siempre tienen significados.

Doy vueltas y vueltas hasta que por fin logro dormir. Consciente de que en la mañana me dormiría en clases.

Y así sucedió.

_23 de septiembre del 2011, 2:04 p.m._

Después de tomar mi bandeja llena de comida me dirijo hacia mi mesa habitual. Y mientras camino hacia allí, me fijo en que Sterling y sus hermanos estaban sentados con Alicia. Me incomodo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - le pregunto a esta discretamente.

- Quieren comer con nosotras. No veo ningún problema en ello. -

- ¿Por qué lo hacen? -

-No lo sé. - ella se encoje de hombros.

Cuando miro a Sterling, el me devuelve la mirada, sonriendo, y yo la aparto rápidamente. - Hola, Haven. ¿Cómo estás? -

- Mal. - respondo y tomo mi bandeja para sentarme en otra mesa de espaldas a ellos. Sentía que alguien me miraba y cuando busco a mi alrededor mis ojos se posan en los ojos de Sterling. Su mirada expresa preocupación. Pero le ignoro, y sigo comiendo mi almuerzo.

Cuando termino, salgo al patio trasero y una mano me agarra por el hombro haciendo que me detenga.

- ¿Qué pasa, Haven? ¿Qué han hecho? - pregunta Alicia

- No me gusta estar con ellos. No me siento segura cuando están a mi lado. - cierro la boca rápidamente, sin creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?

- Haven… -

- Adiós, Alicia. - la interrumpo antes de que se diera cuenta de mi propia sorpresa.

Ellos ocultaban algo. La verdad es que actuaban de manera extraña. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona sea capaz de hablar contigo de lo más normal, y al día siguiente, ignorarte como si nunca hubieras existido? Lo hacían constantemente. Y cada vez me convencía mas de que los tres tenían problemas de personalidad.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, me siento en el escritorio y saco mi computadora. En el mismo instante en que la enciendo, tengo una extraña visión. Si así puedo llamarla. La imagen de un hombre tocando la puerta de una pequeña casa, parecía pedir ayuda. Luego el mismo hombre besaba a una joven mujer de cabello largo y negro.

Vuelo a la realidad, para entonces tener otra visión. La mujer, ya no era tan joven y su cara mostraba tristeza. Se tocó el vientre, esperaba un hijo. Pero el hombre ya no estaba con ella. Tenía curiosidad, ¿Dónde estaba? De la nada, como respuesta a mi pregunta, veo que el hombre sale del teatro de la mano de otra joven. Lo veo en un montón de fiestas diferentes con la misma chica del teatro, pero no con la mujer embarazada.

Vuelvo a la realidad, y automáticamente, empiezo a escribir en mi computador. Indescriptiblemente, mis manos pulsaban las letras en el teclado, como si supieran que escribir.

Duro así toda la tarde, y cuando termino, exhausta, me duermo encima del ordenador. Mi historia estaba finalizada. Por primera vez, escribo una trágica historia de amor.

Entro a la habitación y me doy cuenta de que Haven dormía en el escritorio. Pobrecita, lo más seguro estudiaba para su examen de historia. Me acerco a ella, con intensión de ayudarla y acostarla en su cama, cuando mi vista se fija en la pantalla del computador, donde un párrafo de lo que estaba allí escrito me llama la atención.

«Lilibeth, mata a la compañera de Ismael, Ruth. Y a partir de aquel momento la venganza del Ángel es lo que declara la guerra entre ellos. El sueña con algún día matarla, para así hacer justicia a su amada, y ella espera que algún día él se postre ante sus pies pidiendo perdón, para así vivir eternamente con su amado. »

Muerta de la curiosidad, sigo leyendo:

« El amor de ambos es lo que trae la guerra. Una guerra la cual todos los mortales ignoran y que puede ser más peligroso para ellos que para estos dos bandos: Los vampiros e inmortales...»

Suficiente. Me digo, y tomo mi teléfono, que escondía en la maleta del armario, para llamar a Stefan. Aquello contaba muchas cosas acerca de nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Tienes que venir lo más rápido que puedas. He encontrado algo que nuestra querida Haven a escrito. Y es peor de lo que esperábamos. -

Dos minutos después Stefan esta a mi lado leyendo el texto con cuidado de no despertar a Haven. Al terminar, nos miramos a los ojos y pregunto en voz baja:

- Es idéntica a la leyenda, ¿no? -

El asiente. - Puede que sea una señal. -

- ¿Y qué crees que signifique? -

- No tengo idea. - ambos observamos a Haven dormir profundamente. - Pero será mejor que lo hablemos fuera. -

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del patio, alejado de los demás para así poder hablar más tranquilos. - Está empezando a asustarme cada vez mas. Algo le pasa. - comento asustada. Pero la verdad, es que mas que asustada, estaba confusa. Como si no supiera que creer o pensar.

- A lo mejor su transformación esta cada vez más cerca. -

- Puede ser, pero hay algo… que hace que haga este tipo de cosas. -

- Ella es muy diferente a los demás, y debemos tener cuidado. -

_26 de septiembre del 2011, 12:13 p.m._

- Tengo una pregunta. -

- Dispara. -

- ¿Por qué eres tan misteriosa? - Me detengo frente a la puerta doble de cristal que da paso a la cafetería y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Alicia.

- Pregunta NO aceptada. Intenta con otra. -

- Esta es muy importante para mí. -

- Y muy personal para mi. No la responderé. -

- Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. - Ambas entramos y tomamos dos bandejas. La miro de reojo y sonrío. Corto un pedazo de lasaña y lo pongo en mi plato. Cojo los cubiertos de una canasta y me dirijo hacia el frigorífico.

- ¿Qué vamos a tomar? -

- Soda. - responde y niego con la cabeza.

- Agua. El refresco es dañino. -

Nos sentamos en nuestra habitual mesa y me dispongo a comer. - No responderás, ¿Verdad? - muevo la cabeza y la miro con una sonrisita en los labios.

- A ver. Me toca a mí. ¿Cómo se llama el hermano que perdiste en aquel accidente? -

- Michael. - dejo los cubiertos en el plato y la miro con curiosidad, literalmente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su apellido? - pregunto con recelo.

- Kane. Michael Kane. -

- ¡¿Eres Alicia Kane?! - ella asiente.

Nos quedamos mucho, pero mucho tiempo en silencio hasta que al fin decido hablar. Me aclaro la garganta y lucho contra las lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse. Miro el plato y lo hago a un lado sin ganas de comer. Me paro de la silla y corro hacia mi habitación. Cierro la puerta y un segundo después vuelve a abrirse dándole paso a Alicia.

- ¿Qué pasa Haven? - niego con la cabeza mientras lucho para mantenerme controlada. No iba a llorar delante de Alicia.

Pasan varios minutos y ella aún sigue ahí esperando a que hable. Tengo la cabeza gacha, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Respiro profundamente y luego la miro. Ya no podía retractarme más. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. Y quien mejor que Alicia, ya que en los últimos días me había demostrado que era una persona de fiar.

- Dos años atrás, tu hermano y yo tuvimos una relación. - ella me mira sin comprender y yo desvío la mirada de la suya. - ¿Cuándo...? - vuelvo a aclararme la garganta. - ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo esta... muerto? -

- Cumplirá dos años el 16 de noviembre. - Entonces, eso quiere decir que cuatro meses después de que rompiéramos él había muerto. La miro nuevamente, y al ver sus ojos decido contarle todo desde el principio hasta el final.

Cuando empiezo, ella se queda ahí, escuchando todo sin decir ni una palabra. Al terminar me abraza fuertemente en silencio.

Yo también la abrazo y lloro sobre su hombro. Es bueno tener a alguien quien te apoye en momentos como ese. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lloro frente a alguien desde hace años. Tenía que superar la situación porque el ya no estaba. Ha muerto. Pero lo peor de todo es que se fue, y no me devolvió lo que hace tiempo le entregué.

Mi amor y mi corazón.

_1 de octubre del 2011, 2:50 P.m._

- ¿Diga? -

- Mama, soy yo. Haven. -

- ¡Cariño! ¿Como estas? -

- Mal, me siento mal. Estoy destrozada. - digo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- ¿Sabías que Michael había muerto cuatro meses después de romper conmigo? -

- ¿Michael? ¿Tu...? -

- Si. Mi ex-novio. - la interrumpo.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Claro que no lo sabía. ¿Qué pasó? -

- Accidente de tráfico. Y mi mejor amiga, es su hermana. -

- ¿Mejor amiga? ¡Haven! No me habías dicho nada. -

Entorno los ojos: - Lo siento. Es que todo... ha pasado tan rápido. Y es tan abrumador. -

- Cuéntame. -

- Es demasiado, si empiezo nunca terminaré. -

- No te preocupes. Me lo contaras después, cuando regreses a casa para las navidades. -

- Esta bien. - pasan unos cuantos segundos y digo: - Te quiero, ma. -

- Oh, cariño. - su voz suena temblorosa y sé que está a punto de llorar. Hace mucho que no se lo digo, y en esos momentos tenía unas tremendas ganas de decírselo. La vida es demasiado inestable para saber lo que pasaría en el siguiente segundo. - Y yo a ti, cielo. - termino la llamada y camino a través del pasillo hacia la habitación de Alicia. Y mientras escucho a unas alumnas hablar del el baile de invierno, me distraigo y choco contra un fuerte hombro. Subo la vista y un hombre de cabello verde chillón me observa con suma atención. Se inclina un poco hacia mi e inhala profundamente dejando escapar, después, el aire por su boca.

- Eres tú. - dice con voz profunda y amenazante. Me agarra el brazo, y al ver que un grupo de personas se acerca a nosotros me suelta y sigue su camino. No hago ni digo nada. Me quedo en el mismo sitio tratando de asimilar aquella reacción. ¿Qué era yo? Sí, soy yo, Haven Wilson. Al menos que no esté en mi verdadero cuerpo. Miro mis manos, el color de mi cabello y me toco la cara. Todo está perfecto. Pero entonces, ¿A qué se refería? Pestañeo un par de veces. Ese hombre sí que daba miedo. Sterling y sus hermanos aparecen frente a mí con caras preocupadas.

- ¿Haven? - miro a Stefan y él me toma de la mano. - Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. -

- ¿Por qué? - susurro y no puedo creer que aquel hilo de voz fuera la mía.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. -

- ¿Donde está Alicia? - pregunta Stacy.

- Porque preguntas por ella. A la única que necesitamos es a Haven. -

- Si, pero ya se ha involucrado demasiado en el asunto. No podemos correr el riesgo. - Mientras caminamos por uno de los campos para ir hacia la torre de los chicos el silencio nos arropa y Stacy vuelve a hablar. - Iré a buscarla. Yo la cuidaré. -

- ¿De qué hablan? -

- Calla, Haven. Cuando estemos en mi habitación, podrás preguntar lo que quieras. - dice Sterling.

- ¿Por qué...? -

- Shhhh, haz lo que dice. - murmura Stefan y asiento en silencio. Quiero protestar y decirles que me dejen sola. Pero me sentía incapaz de hacerlo y en silencio me abstengo a permanecer muda.

Mientras caminamos observo como Haven se apretuja contra mi hermano. El pasa una de sus manos por su cintura haciendo que parezcan dos auténticos enamorados, lo cual me enfurece.

Antes de reaccionar sospeso los motivos. Puede ser que ella tuviese miedo. Pero quería ser yo quien estuviese a su lado, protegiéndola. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones porque sé que en esos momentos cualquier idea me vendría bien solo para estar con Haven.

Quería encontrar el momento perfecto para hablar con ella sobre lo que siento. Nada más y nada menos.

Estábamos a punto de subir las escaleras cuando el tipo de la peluca verde aparece a nuestra izquierda e inmediatamente giro al lado contrario.

- Tendremos que ir donde Elizabeth. - digo.

- Esta muy lejos. - contesta Stefan.

- No hay lugar más seguro que ese. ¿Qué más quieres que hagamos? -

- Eliminarlo. -

Asiento levemente y doblamos por una esquina a la izquierda. - Encuentra a Stacy y juntos vayan con Elizabeth. -

- Ella estará bien. - dice y miro rápidamente a Haven que no había pronunciado ni una palabra en todo el camino.

- Te lo vamos a explicar. - me ubico a su lado y Stefan se coloca detrás de nosotros tomando mi anterior puesto. Todo muy sincronizado. Mientras hablo, miro hacia los lados en busca de alguna amenaza. - Por ahora obedece a mi hermano y todo saldrá bien. -

- Me estas asustando. -

- Yo no debería ser quien te asuste. - digo een voz baja

- Y entonces, ¿Quien? -

Ambos miramos hacia atrás para ver al vampiro del cabello verde abalanzarse contra Stefan y juntos chocar contra la pared. Tomo una daga de mi bolsillo y justamente cuando corro hacia ellos el vampiro deja al descubierto sus colmillos y Haven se tapa la boca con ambas manos ahogando un grito. Da media vuelta y otro vampiro la agarra. Con ella sobre su hombro, corre a una velocidad sobrenatural desapareciendo al instante.

Seis segundos después mi hermano yacía en el suelo con la mano en la garganta y el cadáver del vampiro a su lado. Tomo un arma de mi bolsillo trasero y halo los extremos del tubo la cual proyecta una luz fluorescente color azul que paso sobre los restos de la criatura al lado de Stefan desapareciendo en el acto y dejando humo en el lugar donde descanzaban los huesos.

Esta preciosa arma elimina los cadaveres de vampiros muertos y nos salva el pellejo en situaciones como esta

- Busquémosla ahora. Nos marchamos. - ordeno.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo cuatro: *Con ojos vendados_**

**_"…_****_pero es que es tan difícil lidiar con todo esto…"_**

**Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños, y nuestra pequeña vida termina durmiendo. -Shakespeare**

* * *

- ¡Suéltame! - grito tirando patadas y puñetazos a mi captor. Caminamos hasta llegar al centro del gimnasio. Este me agarra los brazos por atrás con una mano y con la otra me sujetaba el cuello. Al fondo se enciende una luz y una chica rubia entra por la puerta trasera. A una velocidad inhumana se acerca a nosotros, y entonces puedo ver su rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende? - ella nos da media vuelta mientras me observaba de arriba abajo. - Por fin llegó el momento, Haven... Mi padre quiere matarte. - dulcemente se acerca a mí y coloca su mano derecha en mi mejilla. - No sabes cuánto he soñado con esto, - baja su mano hasta mi cuello lentamente, - Con probar tu sangre, claro.- Agrega Dacy y suelta una carcajada al ver mis ojos agrandarse por la sorpresa. La miro desafiante a los ojos para no dejarle ver la confusión que tenía. Al ver mi expresión su cara se torna fría y luego me pega en la mejilla.

- ¡Márchate! - dice bruscamente a la persona que me agarra, y en tres segundos desaparece. Me sujeta con fuerza el brazo izquierdo y me duele muchisimo. Le respiración se me atraganta en la garganta y emito un débil jadeo por el dolor. - Si fueras más cuidadosa e inteligente supieras que a un vampiro nunca se le mira a los ojos, princesita.-

- Mi... brazo... - susurro incapaz de captar otra cosa que no sea el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

- No te preocupes, cariño - sonríe y deja al descubierto un par de colmillos que sobresalen de su boca al mismo instante que sus ojos se tornan negros. - El dolor se irá. -

- ¡Déjame en paz! - escupo entre dientes cuando ella se acerca a mí.

- Como usted desee, su alteza. - Dacy ríe. - En paz descansaras. - me muerde fuertemente en mi cuello y grito. Con mi mano sana trato de halarle el cabello para apartarla, pero no logro moverla ni un milímetro. Siento a la oscuridad abrazarme poco a poco, y con cada sorbo que ella tragaba me volvía más y más débil. Puedo escuchar mi sangre correr de mis venas a su boca y de pensarlo me daba nauseas.

Se oye un sonido sordo detrás de mí al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, vencida por la oscuridad.

- Haven. -

- ¿Hmmm? -

- ¡Haven, despierta!- una voz me llama desde lejos, y hago un gran esfuerzo para abrirlos. - Tu mamá y John han venido de visita. -

- ¡¿Qué?! - Me paro de la cama de un solo salto y siento una quemazón el cuello. Me tambaleo sobre mis pies y alguien me toma en brazos para evitar que cayera de bruces al suelo. Miro la habitación un poco desorientada y no veo ningún rastro de mi madre o de John. Había caído en la trampa de Alicia...

- ¿Estás bien? - Una voz grave y suave habla cerca de mi oído y en seguida supe a quien pertenecía.

- Sterling, - giro la cabeza hacia la persona que me tiene en brazos, y al ver su rostro fue como si estuviera en el paraíso. - Dacy...- el me deposita nuevamente en la cama y se sienta a mi lado.

- Si, lo sé… y lo lamento. -

- ¿Qué lo sabes? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Y porque lo lamentas? - le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya no importa, Haven. - agarra mi brazo y me atrae hacía el. La puerta se abre, y Stefan junto con Stacy, entran al interior de la habitación.

- Ya hablamos con Elizabeth. Dijo que no hay problema en que nos marchemos ahora.-

- Entonces debemos empezar a empacar. - Ellos asienten y salen cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Se marchan? ¿A dónde? -

- Nos marchamos. A las afueras de la ciudad. - se hace un largo silencio en el que me dedico a observar a Alicia. Ella miraba distraídamente la ventana, y por el temblor de sus hombros supe que lloraba.

- Quiero una explicación. - exijo suavemente. - ¿Quiero saber porque Dacy estaba bebiendo mi sangre? ¿Porque actúan tan raro? ¿Y qué diablos quiso decir aquel hombre de cabello verde vomito?-

- Al principio, nuestro plan fue raptarte. Pero Robert nos convenció de que era una mala idea, pues quería que tu madre y padrastro también vinieran. -

- ¿De qué hablas? -

Sterling me mira por unos segundos y luego suspira. - Escúchame Haven, y escúchame con atención. - Mientras habla camino hasta donde se encontraba, mi ahora mejor amiga, y me siento a su lado. - Estamos aquí por órdenes Reales para protegerte. Debemos llevarte a ti y a tu familia al reino, antes de que esta guerra empeore. - El hace una pausa como si quisiera que absorbiera la primera parte de la información. Luego continua: - Soy inmortal al igual que mis hermanos... al igual que tu padre. - giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia el.

- Mi padre está muerto. - respondo con frialdad.

- No, no lo está. Fue él, personalmente, quien me dio la orden de protegerte, pasa lo que pase.- caigo en Shock completamente. No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía. - Haven mírame. - Sterling se acerca a mí y se acuclilla a mi lado para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. - El está vivo. Y te llevaré con el.- Nos quedamos en silencio. Nada se oía a excepción del cantar de las aves. Asiento con la cabeza lentamente. La noticia era… chocante, pero a pesar de todo no me impresionaba en el fondo. En alguna parte de mi mente siempre pensé en que algo así pudiera pasar. Le lanzo una corta mirada a Alicia, que esta sin habla con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- Están locos. - susurra y camina hacia la puerta.

- ¡No Alicia! - grito para retenerla y camino hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le vas a creer? ¿Quieres que piense que en verdad los "inmortales" existen? -

- Si, - digo con seguridad. - Yo si lo creo. -

- No es posible. ¡Están mintiéndonos! - Alicia alza la voz, algo sumamente impropio de ella.

- ¿Pero para que lo harían? ¿Para qué nos mentirían? -

- Para matarnos, violarnos. ¿Quién sabe? -

- No seas tan paranoica. - replico, en un intento de convencerla.

- Alicia vendrá con nosotros. Está demasiado involucrada en esta situación como para dejarla sola. - nos interrumpe Sterling.

- No. - ella dice firmemente.

- ¡Alicia, por favor! -

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que le crea? ¿Así nada mas? -

- Tenemos que. Lo que me acaba de pasar es algo completamente fuera de lo común, Alicia. Nadie, absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio, bebería sangre humana como lo acaba de hacer Dacy. -

- ¿Dacy bebió…? - Alicia se interrumpe como si no fuera capaz de pronunciar nada más. Me dirijo hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero frente a la cama de Stacy. Allí estaba lo que buscaba. Dos marcas del mismo tamaño en mi cuello.

- Esto es… increíble. - hago una pausa y miro a Sterling detrás de mí. - Un vampiro. - murmuro y rio. Siempre supe que los Godberson ocultaban algo. Mi intuición siempre ha tenido la razón.

- ¡Ay! - hago una mueca, respiro profundamente y miro a Sterling. - Creo... creo que mi brazo esta roto.-

- Si, me fijé en eso. - me examina con sumo cuidado. Arrugo el ceño mientras sus ojos vagan por mi flácida mano. Teníamos mas de media hora en la habitación esperando a que Stacy y Stefan llegaran con las pertenencias de Alicia y las mía.

-Tengo una pregunta. - murmura fascinada por la forma en que me tocaba. Hace mucho tiempo que ni sentia las manos suaves de un chico sobre mis manos.

- Adelante. - dice y se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

- ¿Odias a los vampiros? -

El me mira como si mi pregunta fuera absurda. - Claro que los odio. Los inmortales y vampiros no nos llevamos. -

- Entonces... ¿Por qué eres el novio de Dacy? - se que mi pregunta le molesta, por el cambio de expresion en su rostro.

- Pense que era una pregunta. - sin hacerle caso a sus palabras, le miro esperando alguna respuesta. Hasta que al fin el suspira y empieza a hablar: - Desde el principio supe que era un vampiro, y como mi mision viene desde la corte real, tuve que hacer todo lo que podia para distraerla. -

- ¿Y en que la distraiste? -

- Te hubiera matado hace tiempo. Y no te hubiera tocado, si no hubiera sido por que su padre la presiono para que actuara. -

- ¿Por que quieren matarme? -

- Si matan a uno de los Reales, nos declaran la guerra. -

- ¿A que te refieres con Reales? -

- Eres hija de un principe, lo que te convierte en una Real. Formas parte de la aristocracia alta. -

- Creo que te refieres a que soy una bastarda. -

El me mira muy serio. - No digas eso. -

- Es la verdad. - me encojo de hombros.

- Es malo menospreciarse a uno mismo. - suspiro desesperado por cambiar de tema. Esto no es algo que me gustaría poder hablar con él.

-¿Por qué no elijen a otro real? - pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Porque para ellos, eres la más facil de matar. -

Su respuesta me incomoda un poco, pues me hace sentir debil e indefensa. - ¿Si desde que viste a Dacy supiste que ella era un vampiro, porque ella no pudo sentir que eras un inmortal. -

-Es una de las ventajas que tenemos sobre ellos. Nunca saben quien es un inmortal y quien no. -

- ¿Y tu eres un soldado? -

- Un Ranger, para ser mas precisos. Me especializo en rastreo y busquedas. -

- ¿Y tus hermanos tambien lo son? - el niega con la cabeza? -

- Ellos son guardianes. Yo soy algo mas que un guardian. Hago el trabajo sucio y las misiones suicidas. -

- ¿Te gusta tu trabajo? -

- Amo los subidones de adrenalina. - me guiña un ojo.

- ¿Y a donde se supone que me llevas? -

- A Morden. Es como... una nacion. Nuestras tierras forman parte del continente Europeo, pero no son visibles en los mapas. - hace una pausa. - Es algo complicado de describir. -

- Tal vez puedas explicármelo después. Cuando la vea. -

El asiente. - Bien pensado. - nos quedamos en silencio. Miro a mi alrededor buscando algo con que distraerme, pero nada funciona. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - el sonrie como diciendo, "es mi turno, chica."

- ¿Que quieres saber? -

- ¿De verdad mataste a esa chica...? -

- No. - le interrumpo bruscamente. No diga nada mas. No quiero hablar.

El asiente debilmente y despues de un tiempo en silencio me dice: - Yo te creo, Haven. Matar a alguien no es facil y es peor que te acusen de que lo haz hecho y te traten mal por eso. -

Segundos despues le digo lo mas siceramente posible. - Es bueno saber que alguien me cree. -

Cuando Stacy llega sola, Sterling no espera ni un segundo mas y me levanta como a un niño pequeño dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Adónde van? - pregunta Alicia. La miro y ella me dedica una dulce sonrisa. Volteo el rostro hacia Sterling con el ceño fruncido.

- Iremos a revisarle el brazo. No tardaremos. - esto último se lo dice a Stacy y ella asiente firmemente.

- Estamos en el camino equivocado, la enfermería esta en el edificio este. -

- La oficina de Elizabeth es más segura. -

- ¿La directora?- el asiente con la cabeza, sonriente. Entonces digo: - No me digas, ¿también es inmortal?- vuelve a asentir y lo miro atónita. El suelta una carcajada al ver mi expresión. Al ver aquel gesto tan natural y normal susurro: - No eres tan malo como creí que eras. - susurro después de unos segundos en silencio.

El me mira con el ceño fruncido. - ¿De verdad pensabas que era una mala persona? - Desvío la mirada de sus ojos sintiéndome incapaz de responder aquella pregunta.

- Fue la impresión que diste. Ser igual a los demás. -

- Tu no me conoces.- dice impacientemente. Le miro a la cara y caigo en la cuenta de que mis palabras, de cierta forma, le hirieron. No debi de ser tan directa.

- Tienes razón. No te conozco. - respondo antes de que nos parasemos frente a la puerta doble de la habitacion de Elizabeth. Una puerta a la cual nadie en el internado tuvo oportunidad en abrir. - Pero quiero saber quien o qué eres en realidad. -

- Ya te he dicho lo que soy... Y quien soy. -

- No. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de conocer al verdadero Sterling. -

Me mira por unos instantes. -No me gusta hablar sobre mi. Es muy incomodo. -

- Eres muy misterioso. - el sonrie.

- Si, me recuerda a alguien. -

- ¿Dónde están los demás? -

- Salieron. - respondo mientras saco un bolso del armario con manos temblorosas.

- ¿Donde? -

- No lo sé.-

- ¿Qué te pasa? -

- No lo sé. - chillo y me quedo en silencio. Dejo mi bolso en la cama y volteo la cara para encararlo. Le miro a los ojos en modo de disculpa. Pero el no parece afectado. - Lo lamento. - suspiro. - Es que es demasiado confuso. -

- No pasa nada. Te comprendo. - Stefan cierra la puerta tras de si y camina hacía mí con pasos vacilantes. - En todos los casos que he visto, ustedes son los primeros que lo asimilan con tanta tranquilidad. -

- Créeme, yo no. Aun no lo puedo creer, tengo tanto miedo... -

- Es normal, Alicia. - Se sienta frente a mí, en una silla, y toma mis manos entre las suyas en modo tranquilizador. Me mira con precaución como si creyera que en cualquier momento explotaría. Y así lo hice.

Empiezo a llorar.

- ¡Sterling! - Elizabeth corre hacia nosotros con ojos llenos de alegría y mejillas un poco ruborizadas. Me abraza tiernamente y luego se voltea para darle a Sterling un fuertísimo abrazo y un beso ligeramente en los labios. Aquel gesto me molesta un poco, por lo que desvío la mirada hacia el balcón dividido por una gran puerta doble de cristal.

Alcanzo a ver a una persona de cabello negro la cual nunca había visto. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el balcón dejando que ellos hablasen y sigo con los ojos el curso de la mirada de aquella extraña persona.

Observaba fijamente cada uno de los movimientos de Stacy quien caminaba por uno de los pasillos en dirección opuesta a la mía. Llevaba otro tipo de ropa, de color negra, la cual la hacía ver más fría y ruda. Unas botas de combate, un jersey de cuello alto, unos vaqueros ajustados y un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de mangas largas. Eran los únicos del jardín, por lo que deduje, que existían muchas posibilidades de que aquel hombre fuese un vampiro y probablemente quisiese atacarla.

Tratando de buscar una manera para ayudarla, camino rápidamente hacia las puertas francesas del bacón y grito: - ¡Hey! - el vampiro y Stacy voltearon al mismo tiempo para verme. - Por que no vienes aquí. Te aseguro que soy yo a quien buscas. - El vampiro saca sus colmillos y camina hacia mí con una mirada que congelaría hasta el mar. Trago saliva ruidosamente y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cuerpo, o mejor dicho, sus huesos yacen en la hierba.

- Maldición, Haven. ¿Qué haces? - sisea Sterling detrás de mí con tono furioso.

- Demasiado tarde. - canturreo y siento que me halan el brazo roto. - ¡Sterling! - El me suelta rápidamente y me alza en brazos.

- Lo siento. - rodeo su cuello con mi brazo sano, y el roto, lo doblo sobre mi regazo. Sterling me sienta en el sofá rojo escarlata en la esquina de la habitación y examina de nuevo mi brazo. - No esta nada mal para ser de un vampiro. - le dijo a Elizabeth

- ¡¿Quieres decir que hay peores?! - pregunto alarmada.

El asiente. - Mucho peores. - gira la cara hacia Elizabeth y agrega: - ¿Puedes traer un botiquín, por favor? Esta chiquilla se ha torcido el brazo.-

- Me han torcido el brazo. - le corrijo.

El pone los ojos en blanco: - Esta bien, señora. -

- Señorita. - vuelvo a corregirle y el sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Esta bien, _señorita_. -

- Mucho mejor. - murmuro y cierro los ojos, suspirando.

Despierto dentro de un auto, desorientada y siento que alguien acaricia mi cabello suavemente.

- ¿Estas despierta, dormilona? - La voz de Sterling hace que me sobresalte un poco. Volteo la cara hacia él y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Era como despertar en el paraíso.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - murmuro un poco ida por el sueño. Sterling no llevaba puesto el uniforme del internado. Tenía una ropa parecida a la de mi sueño y...

¡Mi sueño! Ahora que recordaba...

- ¿De que sueño hablas? - Miro a Sterling con el ceño fruncido preguntándome como rayos pudo saber en que pensaba. - Puedo leer tu mente. - Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿Eso quiere decir que siempre ha escuchado todos esos pensamientos que tengo de él y sus hermanos? El esboza una sonrisa que deja entrever sus blancos dientes y entonces me abalanzo contra el extendiendo la mano para tapar sus oídos.

- No escuches lo que pienso. -

- Aún lo hago. - ¡Maldición! Estoy apoyada en mis rodillas e inclinada hacia delante con ambas manos tapando los oídos de Sterling. El carro se balancea bruscamente y yo me muevo hacia la izquierda, a punto de caerme del asiento, pero Sterling me agarra de la cintura y me mantiene firme. - Cuidado. - murmura y me sonrojo un poco al notar el suave apretón de sus manos. Desvío la vista hacía la cara de Alicia que se mantiene inexpresiva mientras duerme. Separo mis manos lentamente de su rostro y me siento sobre mis pies. Últimamente he estado sintiendo cosas con él las cuales no acostumbraba sentir o simplemente no quería volver a revivir. Él me gustaba, lo admito, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera enamorada de él.

El silencio nos inunda.

La banda Maroon5 toca la canción She will be love lo que da un ambiente mas tranquilo a la situación. Mi tensión se siente en la atmosfera que nos rodeaba y no sé si fue porque no le interesaba, estaba incomodo u otra cosa, pero Sterling se mantuvo el resto del camino mirando la carretera.

Pasamos frente a un restaurante y escucho a mi estomago rugir. Pero el hambre desaparece rápidamente al vislumbrar las sirenas de varios autos que prendían y apagaban constantemente frente a mi casa.

- ¿Por qué está la policía en tu casa? - pregunta Sterling con la mandíbula apretada. Salgo del auto con Sterling pisándome los talones y empiezo a buscar a mi madre de entre la multitud.

- ¡Mamá! - grito por encima del murmullo de las personas que nos rodea. Camino hasta el patio de la casa donde puedo ver como colocan una cinta amarilla en la puerta trasera de la cocina en forma horizontal.

- Haven. - ella grita mi nombre y entonces la encuentro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, enrojecidos y llenos de terror. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Corro hacia ella lo más rápido posible para abrasarla.

- ¿Qué pasó? - acaricio su espalda suavemente para tranquilizarla. Elise habla tan rápido que no puedo entender nada de lo que dice. Insisto en que respire profundamente para que luego volviera a hablar un poco más calmada. Algo va mal.

- ¿Dónde está John? -

Elise empieza a negar con la cabeza, llorando fuertemente. Algo va mal, repito.

- Se fue. - dice entre sollozos.

- ¡¿Te abandonó?! - mi voz sube de tono a causa de la sorpresa y la rabia. Me aparto de ella bruscamente para la mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡No, Haven! ¡Se fue, ya no está, murió! -

- Mientes. - digo rápidamente.

- Oh, Haven. Ya no está. No regresará, ni verá a nuestro hijo. No volveré a verlo. No nos casaremos… - Elise se derrumba (literalmente) en mis brazos. - No volverá a jugar fútbol contigo, ni volverá a molestarte cada vez que estén en la cocina... -

Miro a Sterling y él me devuelve la mirada. "Apártala de mi, tengo que entrar a la casa", pienso consciente de que él me leía la mente. Sterling asiente débilmente y agarra a mamá por los brazos. Podía sentir su dolor. Era fuerte, más fuerte que el mío propio. Y se sentía fatal, como una mochila cargada de piedras pesadas, del tamaño de un puño. Sin decir ni una palabra más, corro lo más rápido que mis pies me permiten a través de aquella multitud. Un policía me impide el paso a mitad de camino, y sin hacerle caso lo empujo hacia un lado y entro a la cocina rompiendo la cinta.

Veo el cadáver de John en el suelo y no soy capaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo. Tenía exactamente la misma herida de mi sueño. No cabía la menor duda de que un vampiro le había hecho esto. Camino con cuidado alrededor de él examinando su cuerpo arañado y lleno de sangre. Es injusto, le mataron sin razón alguna. No tenía nada que ver con esto.

Sterling y mi madre entran por la puerta seguidos de sus hermanos y Alicia. Sin hacerles caso, examino por última vez su rostro y cambio la posición de mis pies. Suspiro.

En silencio miro los ojos de Elise y entonces subo las escaleras para luego detenerme a mitad de camino al escuchar el llamado de mi madre.

- ¿Haven? ¿Qué haces? -

- Voy a empacar mis cosas. -

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta en un susurro. Las lágrimas vuelven a asomarse en su rostro.

- Pues, resulta ser, que todo lo que me habías dicho sobre mi padre es falso. - digo bruscamente. - Está vivo y ellos nos llevaran con él. - me dispuse a subir nuevamente pero ella me detuvo otra vez.

- Haven... -

- ¡Ya basta! - grito y de mala gana subo los últimos escalones de dos en dos.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme. Esta situación me ponía a flor de piel y me impedía pensar con claridad. Me acuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos al mismo tiempo que un recuerdo de Michael me inunda la mente. "Oh, Michael. Cuanto deseaba que estuviese aquí, conmigo."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo cinco: *Debo confesarte**_

_**"…**__Desde el inicio sentí una fuerte conexión que por más que quería ignorar, las fuerzas no me alcanzaban…"_

_Con el cebo de una mentira se pesca una capa de verdad. –Shakespeare_

* * *

Después de darme una ducha caliente, empiezo a recoger mis cosas para entrarlas luego en un bolso de viaje.

Había estado junto a John desde los doce años. Mi madre lo había conocido en una campaña para el medio ambiente la cual se encargaba de organizar. Habían participado un montón de celebridades para animar al público a unirse a la campaña, y John fue una de ellas.

Sacudo mi cabeza queriendo eliminar de mi mente lo que había pasado aquella vez. John estaba muerto. Y por más duro que sonara, aquella era la verdad. Me obligo a concentrarme en la tarea de empacar. Le daba más prioridad a mis cosas de higiene personal. También había puesto ropa de más para Alicia en el caso de que se le hubiera agotado la que llevaba en aquel bulto blanco tan pequeño.

La alarma de una conversación entrante suena en mi SideKick y lo tomo frunciendo el ceño. Abro el Messenger (MSN) y el nombre de Stacy aparece en la pantalla junto a una solicitud para aceptar. Acepto e inmediatamente empieza una conversación. Con curiosidad, doy un click para abrirla y leo en voz alta.

**Stacy:**

_Estas bien?_

Contemplo la pregunta por un minuto y respondo:

**H ven:**

_Un poco. Que hacen?_

**Stacy:**

_Estoy con Alicia en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Sterling se está haciéndose cargo de John y Stefan subió junto con tu madre para explicarle todo el problema._

Pasan un par de segundos y Stacy escribe:

_Haven, tu madre te mintió porque quería protegerte._

**H ven:**

_Protegerme de que?! Te aseguro que en ningún momento mi mamá supo que se estaba acostando con una criatura sobrenatural._

**Stacy:**

_Somos tan humanos como tu, Haven._

**H ven:**

_Es decepcionante saber que me han mentido durante TODA mi vida._

**Stacy:**

_Quisiera decir que te comprendo pero la verdad es que nunca me ha pasado, asi que lo lamento._

_Sterling quiere hablar contigo, que le respondo?_

Me muerdo el labio inferior:

**H ven:**

_No sé. Tal vez quiera subir._

Cinco segundos después tocan mi puerta. - Parece ser que tienes mucha prisa, Sterling.- Murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios. Dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y camino hacia la puerta apoyándome en ella. - ¿Qué quieres? -

- Dijiste que me dejarías entrar. - dice suavemente. Quería que siguiera hablando. Su voz hacia que sintiera un poco de tranquilidad y serenidad en mi interior que era justamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Solo dije que tal vez quisieras subir. -

- Conozco tus intenciones. - El suspira, - Por favor... abre la puerta. - Yo también suspiro y abro la puerta. El no dice nada. Solo se limita a permanecer allí de pie, sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Mi cuerpo se estremece al darme cuenta de que ambos estábamos solos en una habitación.

- ¿Tienes frío? - pregunta.

- Un poco. - digo y me vuelvo hacia la cama donde tenía mi el bolso de viaje. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos dará la policía para recoger nuestras cosas? -

- No lo sé. De todos modos tengo que bajar para terminar de arreglar unos asuntos con ellos. - Me quedo unos segundos en silencio sin saber si era preciso preguntar sobre aquellos asunto.

- ¿Y qué pasará con el cadáver de John? Lo enterraran, ¿Verdad? -

- Si. Cuando Stefan termine de hablar con tu madre, se encargará de llamar a los familiares y amigos. -

- Iremos al funeral, ¿Cierto? - al ver que dudaba, paso una mano por mi cabello. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Mi madre y yo teníamos que ir, o si no, ¿Qué pensaría sus familiares de nosotras? ¿O de que hablaría la prensa al ver que la prometida y su hija no aparecieron en el funeral?

- Se excusaran. - responde a mi pregunta no formulada. Y presa de la desesperación, doy vueltas como una loca en la habitación.

- Eso es estúpido, Sterling. ¿En qué rayos pensabas? -

- No pueden ir. Corren muchos riesgos y no quiero que estén en peligro. -

- No nos harán nada si ustedes vienen con nosotras. -

El niega con la cabeza. - No quiero exponerlas a ningún tipo de peligro. -

- Entonces, si no quieres llevarnos, iré por mi cuenta. -

- No lo harías. -

- ¿Cuanto quieres apostar? -

- Te detendría. -

- No eres capaz de hacerlo. - me cruzo de brazos y le miro, desafiante.

- Lo dices porque aún no has visto de que es capaz un inmortal. -

- Y tu lo dices porque no sabes de que soy yo capaz. -

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato. Desafiándonos con la mirada. Y sin aguantar ni un minuto más, esbozo una amplia sonrisa, riendo. El también se ríe.

- Esta bien. Iremos. -

- Quisiera poder hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante. -

- Adelante. -

- Es que... - me siento en la cama. - Es un poco vergonzoso. - agrego.

- No tengas miedo. - el sumerge sus manos en ambos bolsillos laterales de su pantalón y se sienta en el sillón oscuro que había en una esquina de mi habitación.

- No es miedo. Es... - le lanzo una corta mirada y suspiro reuniendo valor para hacer la pregunta. - ¿Tu... sientes algo por... mi? -

El enarca las cejas y temo haber dado un paso equivocado. - ¿Por qué lo dices? -

Empiezo a mover los dedos de mi mano nerviosamente. - Lo siento. - hago una pausa y le miro a los ojos. - Es que últimamente he estado diciendo cosas estúpidas. No me hagas caso. Es porque tengo el periodo. - junto mis manos y camino hacia la ventana izquierda.

- Es difícil tratar de guardarle un secreto a un inmortal. - susurra cerca de mi oído y me sorprendo. No lo había escuchado caminar hasta mi. - Y mucho mas a un Godberson, como yo. - lentamente al agarra mis manos y las aprieta con suavidad. - El amor no es algo estúpido. - dice con voz ronca. - Y la verdad es que siento algo por ti. - lentamente, fue aflojando el agarre de nuestras manos. - No sé si es amor. Pero si lo es, lo mejor sería acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible. -

- ¿Por qué? - me apresuro a preguntar y me doy cuenta de que sonó como una súplica.

- No sería bueno para ti. -

Frunzo el ceño. - No te entiendo. -

El sacude la cabeza de manera negativa. - No quiero que lo entiendas. - su expresión se torna triste y me dirijo hacia él.

- Sterling… -

- No te diré nada, Haven. -

Suspiro. - El amor es peligroso, maravilloso, desgarrador, decepcionante, hermoso e impulsivo. El amor es muchas cosas. Y en cada persona es diferente. -

- Son palabras muy profundas teniendo en cuenta que vienen de ti. - responde fríamente. Le sonrío con tristeza y bajo la vista hacia mis pies.

- Puede que sea una bruja asesina y diabólica, pero… eso no quiere decir que no haya amado alguna vez. -

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- Todo. - digo con la voz temblorosa. - Y fue la experiencia mas... horrible que he experimentado en mi vida. - agrego. - Yo tenía 14 años y me enamoré perdidamente de Michael. Lo cual fue un error.

Ambos éramos populares. Yo tocaba en una banda y todo el colegio me conocía y envidiaba por ser hijastra de John. El futbolista británico más sexy de Europa. En ese tiempo estaba obsesionada con mi físico porque, según Michael, eso era lo que realmente importaba en una persona.

Al empezar nuestra relación, empecé a conocer a personas y ambientes diferentes. Salíamos todos los fines de semana a bailar y beber en fiestas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo fui convirtiéndome en una chica rebelde, tal y como él quería que yo fuese.

Cumplimos un año de noviazgo y quisimos celebrarlo con nuestros amigo en. Estábamos en el coche de camino a casa y se detuvo en un lugar que nunca en mi vida había visto. Empezamos a besarnos pero entonces Michael se pasó de la raya y lo abofeteé. Tuvimos una fuerte pelea, me insulto y luego me hecho del auto. - Mentira.

Miro a Sterling asustada de que pudiera estar escuchando mis pensamientos. Su mirada me dice todo.

- ¿Qué es mentira, Haven? - niego febrilmente con la cabeza. - Habla. - el se acerca a mí y yo me alejo automáticamente hacia una esquina. El me aprisiona con sus brazos y su cuerpo y cierro los ojos con miedo.

- No te lo diré. - le digo entre dientes, desafiándolo.

- No más secretos, Haven. Sé que ocultas algo, así que dilo. -

- No. -

- ¿Qué es mentira? - pregunta otra vez y me rindó.

- Me violó. - susurro. - Me violo, y al día siguiente desapareció. Un mes después supe que estaba embarazada. Y cuando por fin pude encontrarlo y decírselo me hizo jurar que abortaría. Dijo que si en verdad yo lo amaba, tendría que abortar a ese bebé, y lo hice. - al ver mis ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, Sterling me abraza.

- No llores. -

Respiro profundamente, aguantado las lágrimas. - Yo no lloro. - susurro contra su cuello.

Pasan quince minutos y el permanece en la habitación. Escuchándome y de vez en cuando haciendo preguntas. Esta vez, me pregunta cómo fue que caí en las drogas.

- Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Al tomarla me sentía... bien. Así que empecé a gastar mis ahorros en ella. Muchos se preguntan porque lo hacía, pero la verdad es que aquella era la única manera con la que podía dejar de pensar en él y toda la basura que me hizo como persona.

Yo pude haberlo frenado, pero cuando se está enamorado uno cierra los ojos completamente, y no se da cuenta de la situación hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Mi mamá se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba al entrar las vacaciones y decidió cambiar de ambiente. Ya sabes, mudarnos. Me envió a rehabilitación y después entre al internado convertida en la persona que soy ahora.

Tal vez pienses que estuve encaprichada, pero eso no era lo que sentía. Yo le quería tal y como era. Tenía miles de defectos y peleábamos constantemente. Pero yo era feliz con él. Me sentía amada y atendida porque lo que sentía era un tipo de amor diferente al que mi madre, John e incluso mis amigos me daban.

Y ahora me entero de que él fue hermano de Alicia, y murió cuatro meses después de terminar conmigo en un accidente automovilístico. Estaba ebrio. Nunca lo supe porque me mude muy lejos de allí y no he vuelto desde entonces. -

- ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que él y Alicia eran hermanos?-

- Porque él nunca lo dijo. Alicia estaba en el Lucton School desde sexto grado y vivía con su madre. Sus padres eran divorciados y el no hablaba mucho de eso. De hecho, NUNCA hablaba de su familia.-

Sterling se acerca a mi lentamente y me abraza para reconfortarme. Aquello era justamente lo que necesitaba. Y lo agradecí en silencio enormemente.

- Tengo sueño. - repuse en voz baja luego de hacerse un gran silencio entre nosotros.

- Esta bien. De todos modos, necesitas descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo. -

- No he estado durmiendo muy bien durante este tiempo. - Ahora estaba en mi cama, acostada gracias a él. Sterling jugaba con nuestras manos entrelazadas con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco ya que había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente. Estaba arrodillado frente a la cama.

- Entonces, duerme. - murmura y niego con la cabeza. Abro los ojos y me incorporo apoyando mi espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

- Quiero saber algo de ti. Aunque sea una cosa. - bajo la mirada hasta nuestras manos y luego vuelvo a subirla hasta su rostro.

- Mi nombre completo es Sterling Thomas Godberson, - dice apresuradamente. - ¿y mi edad? Bueno, lo descubrirás más adelante. Nací en Londres y soy el quinto hermano mayor de mi familia. -

- ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en inmortal? ¿Te mordieron o algo así?-

- No, para nada. Soy hijo de padres Inmortales. Nací de esta manera. -

Fruncí el ceño. - No entiendo. -

- Es fácil. Nuestra reproducción es igual a la de los humanos. Pero la conversión para gente como yo es algo particular. No llega hasta tener alrededor de los 19 a 27 años. -

- ¿Cómo se hace? -

- No se hace, Haven. - repuso con tranquilidad. - Es algo repentino e involuntario para las personas de mi raza. Suele durar un par de horas en la que nuestros cuerpos empiezan a cambiar. O mejor dicho, a mejorar. - nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

Lo miro un poco escéptica. - ¿Crees que me pasará lo mismo que a ti? -

- Eso depende. - contesta acariciando mi cabello con su mano libre. - Si contienes mas genes de tu padre, que de tu madre, entonces pasaras por el cambio. - hace una pausa. - De lo contrario seguirás siendo humana. Aunque puede que obtengas ciertos poderes, o dones. Como quieras llamarle. -

- ¿Cómo cuales dones? - le pregunto muerta de la curiosidad.

- No sé. Existen muchos dones como el de… adivinar el pasado de las personas, o el futuro…-

- Y, ¿Puede darse el caso de que tenga el don de controlar los cuatro elementos? - el ríe graciosamente.

- No. Nuestros dones son un poco mas… sólidos. Más creíbles. Aunque, en verdad, el único de los cuatro elementos que podemos controlar es el del fuego. -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Tal vez porque a la hora de cazar vampiros, es el arma más mortal que podemos utilizar. -

- Oh. - me limito a decir mientras me dedicaba a observar su rostro. - ¿Sabes? He visto muchas películas de vampiros y todo lo demás. Incluso me consideraba una fan de ellos, hasta que un vampiro real me ha atacado, (lo cual no es muy bonito). Pero, bueno, el punto es que quería saber si… ustedes han desarrollado alguna especie de armas -

- Hemos desarrollado muchas armas. - hace una pausa. - Algunas de ellas solo pueden ser manejadas por los soldados. -

- ¿Cómo cuales? -

- El overrule. Es un pequeño tubo, que al halar los extremos proyecta una luz azul fluorescente que hace desaparecer los cadáveres de los vampiros muertos. -

- ¿A qué te dedicas?-

- A muchas cosas. - dijo pensativo.

- ¿Cómo cuales? - pregunto nuevamente.

- No querrás saberlo. - hace una mueca con sus labios y separa nuestras manos para levantarse del suelo.

- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto al ver que camina hacia la puerta.

- A la cocina. -

- ¿Por qué? - ahora estaba empezando a asustarme.

- Te dije que bajaría a resolver algunos asuntos con la policía. - yo lo miro con ojos suplicantes. No quería que se marchara ahora que me sentía muy cómoda a su lado.

- No te preocupes, Haven. Duerme. - se acerca a la cama y extiende una mano para acariciar mi cabello. - Para cuando despiertes estaré a tu lado.- nos miramos por un tiempo en el que vi la duda abrirse paso en los ojos de Sterling.

Me acuesto sobre la almohada. - Promételo. - susurro mientras cierro los ojos pensando que esas palabras significaban algo más.

- Te lo prometo. - me besa la frente sin dejar de acariciarme el cabello. - Y por cierto, - abro los ojos para poder verlo. - Quiero que sepas que Michael fue un idiota. Yo nunca dejaría a una persona como tú por una rubia sexy y sin sentimientos. Tú vales más que eso. - me besa las manos y se marcha cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de sí.

_2 de octubre del 2011, 2:40 A.m._

- Haven, despierta. - abro los ojos lentamente sin ver nada por la oscuridad. La voz de Sterling me confirma que esta junto a mí, así que no siento miedo. Me ayuda a incorporarme en la cama y me pone las pantuflas en los pies rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto.

El toma una de mis manos y me pone de pie para luego colocarme rápidamente un suéter encima del pijama. - Hay vampiros cerca de esta zona. Nos vamos. -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y la policía? -

- Se marcharon hace unas horas. ¿Puedes agarrar esto? - extiendo las manos en la oscuridad y agarro el bolso que me tendía.

- Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - insisto y le oigo suspirar.

- Los inmortales podemos sentirlo. Es algo… extraño de explicar. Siempre sentimos el mal. -

- Puedes encender una luz... -

- No. - responde bruscamente interrumpiéndome. Toma el bolso y me carga en uno de sus hombros tan rápidamente que me mareo por unos segundos. Camina por el pasillo y entra a uno de las habitaciones alumbrada solo por una vela. Aquella posición en la que estaba con era bastante incómoda. El me baja y pasa una mano por mi cintura manteniéndome bien pegada a él. Arreglo mi cabello despeinado pensando en aquel acto de posesión y me sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Por qué me cargaste de esta manera? - le pregunto molesta.

- Porque así sería mucho más rápido que tener que guiarte a través del oscuro pasillo. - el me dedica una sonrisa que a duras penas puedo ver debido a la poca luz que deba la vela.

- Eso no es gracioso. - inquiero con voz cortante. Miro la habitación y me doy cuenta de que todos estaban allí, mirándonos. A excepción de Alicia y Stefan quienes mantenían una charla sumamente confidencial.

- ¿Tienes un auto en la cual quepamos todos? - le pregunta Stacy a mi madre.

- Si. - responde. - Un Nissan Patrol. -

- Perfecto. - dice Sterling y se detiene un momento, para pensar. - Stacy, revisa si el piso de abajo esta libre. -

Ella asiente y baja las escalaras a una velocidad inhumana.

- ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado para ella?- le pregunto, preocupada.

- Te aseguro que Stacy es más ágil y experta de lo que puedes imaginarte... - estaba a punto de rozar mi mejilla con su pulgar cuando de repente deja caer la mano y la posa en mi hombro.

- Esta listo. - dice Stacy detrás de mí y me sobresalto un poco. Sterling le lanza las llaves del auto que varios segundos atrás mi madre le había dado. Y cuando se dispone a marcharse él la detiene nuevamente. - Antes de que bajes, quiero que todos escuchen bien. Stefan, - llama a su hermano y este se pone en guardia. - Desde ahora en adelante estarás a cargo de Alicia. Si algo le pasa te despellejo vivo. - El asiente y se coloca detrás de ella tomándole una de sus manos con una media sonrisa en los labios. Ella se sonroja y me lanza una breve mirada.

- Stacy, te quedarás con Elise y lo mismo va para ti. Yo me quedaré con Haven y... -

- Si algo le pasa a mi hija, - le interrumpe mi madre, - Yo misma me encargaré de descuartizarte vivo. ¿Entendido? - enarca las cejas y Sterling asiente, más divertido que asustado.

- Ahora, bajemos todos sin perder más tiempo. - anuncia Sterling y nos ponemos en marcha.

Ya en el piso de abajo me acuerdo de llevar algo para comer así que pregunto si puedo ir a la cocina. Sterling me analiza en silencio por unos segundos y luego dice:

- Date prisa. - Corro hacia la puerta de la cocina, e inmediatamente alguien me agarra del cabello haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos hacia la izquierda.

- Me extrañaste, cariño. - Inmediatamente escucho esa voz conocida, grito lo más alto que puedo antes de que Dacy tapara mi boca. Me lleva a rastras hacia la puerta trasera mientras yo forcejeaba, en vano, contra ella. Me suelta al ver la oscura silueta de Sterling y se abalanza hacia delante para atacarlo como un animal.

Camino hacia la encimera con manos temblorosas y abro uno de los cajones para tomar todos los paquetes de "Poptars". Sé que fue estúpido de mi parte pensar en comida en una situación de aquel tamaño, pero sinceramente soy muy glotona. Y el hambre nunca me deja pensar con claridad. Aprovecho y guardo mi colección completa de dagas (las cuales guardaba en un cajón de la cocina) en un bolso de tela oscura que encuentro en el desayunador y corro hacia la puerta del garaje sin mirar atrás por temor a arrepentirme.

Coleccionar dagas era para mí más que un hobby, era mi pasión. No crean que colecciono dagas porque tengo complejo de asesina o bruja. Es solo que me entusiasmaban sus diseños y grabados escritos en diferentes lenguas. La mayoría de ellas eran antiguas y de mucho valor. Todo gracias a John, quien me ayudó a conseguir muchas de ellas.

Un sonido sordo se oye a mis espaldas y estúpidamente giro la cabeza para ver a Sterling agarrar el cuello de Dacy dispuesto a decapitarla.

- ¡No! - grito captando toda su atención. - Ya basta. Suéltala.- camino hacia ellos inconscientemente y me detengo muy cerca.

- Aléjate, Haven. - dice apretando aún más sus brazos. Niego con la cabeza, desesperada. Por la forma de su posición deduje que esto lo había hecho en numeradas ocasiones, parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía. - Ahora. -

- ¡No! La vas a matar. - agarro uno de sus brazos y lo halo hacía mi. - Vámonos.- insisto y él me mira dispuesto a soltarla. - Déjala y marchémonos ya. -

En una fracción de segundos, sus facciones se vuelven frías, y con una leve sacudida de cabeza decapita a Dacy. Suelto su brazo y le miro horrorizada sin creer lo que había hecho. - La mataste. - susurro en estado de Shock. Nunca había presenciado una muerte. Doy media vuelta sobre mis talones queriendo escapar de su lado. Nunca había visto algo así con mis propios ojos a excepción de las películas. Pero una cosa eran las películas y otra muy diferente es que pasase en la vida real. ¡ANTE MIS OJOS!.

Entonces, Stacy aparece frente a mí y choco contra ella. - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta y la empujo lo más fuerte que puedo.

- No me toques. -


End file.
